Take Me Hostage
by warblingwriter
Summary: AU: Big-time crook Roan and a small crew of riff raff thugs (Bellamy Blake, Murphy, and Lincoln) set out to burglarize District Attorney Abby Griffin's house. However, when the group breaks in to find the District Attorney's daughter Clarke at home, they decide a ransom will pay off much better . . . Get ready for one hot and heavy hostage situation!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is for all you Bellarke shippers out there. Let me know what you think in the review section at the end. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Big-time crook Roan and a small crew of riff raff thugs (Bellamy Blake, Murphy, and Lincoln) set out to burglarize District Attorney Abby Griffin's house. However, when the group breaks in to find the District Attorney's daughter Clarke at home, they decide a ransom will pay off much better . . ._

 _ **Bellamy**_

"What the hell is that?" Bellamy shouted looking through the rearview mirror at the petite blonde who'd just been shoved into the backseat of the Range Rover between Lincoln and Murphy. Her hands were tied together in front of her with zip ties and her mouth was duct-taped shut. For a moment, her eyes met his and he could see the fear in them.

"Collateral damage. She was home when we hit the house so we improvised." Roan responded as he slid into the passenger seat. "Drive."

"Let's just kill the bitch now." Murphy barked, grabbing the girl's hair and pulling it hard toward him while putting his knife to her throat.

"What the fuck Murphy?!" Bellamy and Lincoln yelled at the same time, eyes wide.

"She bit me!" He yelled, holding up his hand to show them. Wrapped around him was a bright yellow hand towel that had turned brown around the wound from the blood that soaked through.

"Put the knife away or I'll kill you instead." Roan threatened.

. . .

Back at the warehouse they unloaded the cash, jewelry, and girl from the car.

Roan pulled Bellamy aside, lowering his voice. "That's the District Attorney's daughter. We basically have a princess to ransom. Take the girl and tie her up in the back room. Get her name and keep her under control." Bellamy nodded.

Roan turned to the other two men, "Murphy and Lincoln, go count the cash."

Bellamy grabbed the girl by her arm and started pulling her toward the office in the back of the warehouse. As they made their way across the warehouse, she slammed her foot down on top of his as hard as she could and started to pull away.

"Fuck!" Bellamy yelled in anger and pain. He grasped at her, wrapping his arms around her chest to keep her from running off. "Chill the fuck out Princess." He growled into her ear, his cheek against hers.

Lincoln and Murphy started laughing, "I told you we should have killed her." Murphy smiled, less angry now that his hand wasn't throbbing.

"Let me know if you need me to protect you from that one." Lincoln chimed in.

Bellamy opened up the office and shoved the girl inside, flipping off Lincoln and Murphy before closing the door behind him.

As soon as they got into the office the girl threw her body at him trying to knock him over but he'd seen it coming and moved out of the way, catching her with his arm to shove her up against the wall. He then positioned his body over her, shoving his weight against her to keep her still.

"Stop fighting." Bellamy growled at her, his eyes on fire, inches from her face.

Her body relaxed and she let out a loud breath from her nose. Bellamy tied her feet together and wrapped the second tie from her hands to a pipe along the wall so that she couldn't wander around the room.

She sat down, resigned, and a tear fell down her face.

Bellamy let out a deep breath, backing away to think. He looked her up and down. She was pitiful, beautiful, but pitiful. Her long blonde waves fell over her face but her big blue eyes peeked through staring at him. She had a petite frame and in any other circumstance, he'd probably make pass at her. He licked his lower lip, which he often did while deep in thought and walked toward her.

He saw her tense but didn't hesitate, he grabbed the edge of the duct tape and pulled it off her mouth.

"Aaaugh!" She screamed as the tape came off. "You fucking asshole!" She yelled at him, the pain stinging around her mouth.

He couldn't help but smile, amused by her feistiness.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She continued. "You sick, twisted piece of shit." She kept on as he stood watching her, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Listen Princess, if you don't shut your mouth I will put that tape back on for the remainder of your time here." He threatened.

The girl opened her mouth to continue but then closed it.

"That's better." Pleased by her obedience he relaxed a little. He leaned back against a desk, folding his arms across his chest. "Now, what's your name?"

"Clarke _Griffin_." She responded, emphasizing her last name. "Do you know who my mother is? Because you've gotten yourself into some serious shit by kidnapping me."

Bellamy rolled his eyes, unimpressed with her dramatics.

"I don't care who your mom is." He said raising his eyebrows and shaking his head, already bored with the conversation.

Clarke laughed, "Then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. But I guess it makes sense, what kind of dumb shit makes a living kidnapping women for ransom? You're pathetic." She said, the look of disgust clear on her face.

Bellamy picked up the duct tape and stuck it back over her mouth.

"Not everyone grows up with a trust fund Princess." He said with a small frown. "We're going to be spending a lot of time together over the next few days. If you want a more comfortable experience then I suggest you start minding your manners." With that, he walked out of the room.

. . .

 **Clarke**

Clarke let out a breath of relief when her captor returned an hour later with a mug and protein bar in his hands. She was thirsty. She raised her eyebrows to signal that she wanted to speak.

He pulled the duct tape off her again, this time a little more gently.

"Drink." The man ordered, holding the large coffee mug up to her face.

She hesitated, unsure of what he was giving her and gave him a once over. He was tall and fit. His gray t-shirt clung to his body and rested over dark jeans accentuating his physique. His deep brown eyes were on her and she held his gaze. She took notice of the freckles over his tan skin and the soft brown curl that had fallen over his face. If he wasn't a psychopath she thought he'd be very handsome.

"It's just water." He clarified taking a swig himself to show her.

She accepted it the next time he held it to her mouth and took large sips. Water spilled down her face and the man took her chin in his hand and used his thumb to wipe away the water. His thumb hesitated in the center of her chin as it rested on her bottom lip, he was staring at it. They were both breathing hard, and her stomach twisted with his touch but it wasn't fear that caused it, it was something more primal. She shivered involuntarily and he quickly dropped his hand. Did he want her? Maybe she could use that to her advantage.

"What's your name?" She asked her captor calmly.

"You can call me Sir." He responded, unwilling to give his name away. "Now, eat this." He held up the bar to her mouth.

"I'm not hungry."

"Have it your way." He set the bar next to her on the floor so she could eat it later. He started to get up to walk away but Clarke grabbed his pant leg with her fingers.

"Sir." She stopped him. He raised an eyebrow and crouched back down intrigued.

"Maybe we could make a deal?" She said holding his gaze and scooting herself a little closer to him.

She saw him stiffen as confusion took over but then his eyes narrowed in on her. There was a flash of something in his eyes that made her stomach twist again. She started to run the tips of her fingers slowly up the man's thigh which was difficult since her hands were still tied. He didn't move for a moment, just watched her curiously, and then seemed to gather himself.

Pushing her hands off him, he smirked. "In your dreams Princess."

She bit her lip with anxiety, "Sir, please." She pleaded. "You don't want to do this. Just let me go and I promise I'll forget this ever happened."

Before the man could say anything the door opened and one of the other men walked in.

He was tall with light skin and a strong brow and jaw. His long brown hair was tied up in a bun and he wore a long-sleeved black shirt and black jeans. She assumed from the way he'd ordered the others around earlier that he was the one in charge.

The man with the bun pulled out a chair and set it down a few feet from her.

"Clarke Griffin." He stated as he took a seat. "This is going to be very simple. You will give me your Mom's number and I will contact her and give her my terms. I'll then let you speak a few words to her so that she knows you are alive. If you follow these instructions then you should be back home within a few days."

Clarke shook her head to show she understood.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" She asked calmly.

"Call me Roan. Your Mom put away a good friend of mine and you happened to be at the right place at the right time." He said feigning a smile.

Roan turned to the other man, "Blake, after the call I need you to babysit this one until the drop. Have Lincoln take you to the Brooklyn Bunker and hold tight for a few days until we're ready. You can go ahead and get your stuff in order, tell Lincoln and Murphy I need them for the call." He excused him but Blake hesitated as Roan pulled out a gun from his waistline and held it to his side.

Noticing the hesitation Roan tilted his head and reassured him. "Don't worry, just making sure Clarke here does exactly as she's told."

Blake turned to Clarke, "Mind your manners, Princess." He repeated his orders from earlier but she sensed that this time it was for her own safety. Then he left the room.

. . .

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know about you guys but I think it's going to get STEAMY in that bunker! What did you think? Shall I keep going? Leave a review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Take Me Hostage! If you like what you are reading and want more, don't forget to review, or follow so that I know to keep the updates coming. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BELLAMY**

Bellamy's mind was racing. As he fumbled through his drawers he realized what a mess they were in. This was not the plan. They were supposed to get into the house, find any kind of blackmail material they could, and get out. Not take a hostage.

He couldn't believe Roan - he'd given the girl their names. Bellamy suddenly felt sick to his stomach, he knew that Roan was smarter than that, he wouldn't have used their names if he was planning to let her go.

 _"Sir."_

When she'd called him "Sir" he thought he'd explode. Why was it so hot? He remembered her hands running up his thigh and he had to shake his shoulders and neck out to relieve the tension building in his body.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He thought. _This is a fucking bad situation._

 _I shouldn't have left her with Roan._ He thought, the anxiety building in his chest. He sped back to the warehouse.

When Bellamy arrived back at the warehouse he let out a quiet breath of relief when he saw Clarke appear, being escorted from the back room by Lincoln. But when her full face came into view he saw a large red mark across her cheek.

"What happened to her?" He asked, teeth clenched to control the rage building in his gut.

Lincoln didn't look happy either, "Fucking Murphy."

Bellamy didn't look at the girl as he walked past the two of them into the back room.

Murphy was sitting against the desk talking to Roan. He looked up and smiled at Bellamy, "Did you know you'd grow up to be a babysitter?" But his smile dropped as Bellamy charged him.

By the time Roan had pulled Bellamy off Murphy, Murphy was already covered in blood. Bellamy had repeatedly punched him in the face, arms, and sides.

"What the fuck Blake?" Murphy spat out blood as he spoke.

"Get out of here." Roan ordered Murphy.

Murphy slumped out of the room completely bewildered.

Bellamy turned. "What the fuck are we doing Roan? We kidnapped someone. Murphy _HIT_ her. What's the plan, Roan?" He was angry and pushing his finger into Roan's chest demanding an answer.

Roan looked at him calmly. "Bellamy," He rarely called him that unless he was giving a lecture of sorts. "Miller is our family. You agree that we need to get him out right?" Bellamy nodded. "Good. That is all that matters. The girl is collateral damage."

Bellamy shook his head in disagreement. "Roan, don't be stupid. We are not killers. There are other ways to handle the situation."

Roan feigned a small smile, "If you have a better plan let me know." Furrowing his brow he looked seriously at Bellamy. "Blake, she's seen our faces. She knows our names. I don't see any way of getting around this one."

"Just don't do anything stupid. I'll think of something." He walked out of the room.

. . .

"Better?" Lincoln asked as Bellamy returned from the back room, wiping his bloodied hands on his pants.

Bellamy shook his head. "Where's the girl?"

She's secured in the back of the van. Keep her quiet until we get there." He said.

"Don't get pulled over." Bellamy responded.

Lincoln smiled. "Hey, how's your sister doing these days?"

Bellamy's eyes narrowed, "Fine." He didn't want to continue the conversation. He liked Lincoln but he didn't want his sister getting involved with someone like him, she was too young anyway.

Lincoln started walking toward the driver's seat, "Alright, fine man. Let's roll."

Bellamy jumped into the back of the van and closed the door behind him. He sat, facing the wall, avoiding the girl as the van took off. He needed to think through the situation and didn't want any kind of distraction from her. That didn't last long, as he quickly became aware that she was sniffling, attempting to hide her crying from him. 

**CLARKE**

Clarke tried so hard not to cry in front of the men but she couldn't stop the tears once she was left alone in the van. They were going to kill her, she wasn't stupid, she had seen their faces, knew their names. Her one hope was that she might be able to convince the man named Blake to help her. She'd seen the way he'd looked at her earlier, and how he'd warned her to mind her manners before she left. It seemed like he was trying to protect here. But now she realized she was wrong. When he'd come back to the warehouse, after that heartbreaking call to her mother, he barely looked at her, he didn't seem to care that she'd been hit by Murphy. And now, in the van with her, he again was ignoring her. Had she read the signals all wrong?

"I'll get you some ice when we get to the bunker." Blake said to her flatly, breaking the silence.

"It's not that." Clarke whispered looking at him. He continued to ignore her stare. "Are they going to kill me?"

He wouldn't look at her. "Don't be ridiculous, Princess." But she didn't believe him.

The car stopped suddenly and even with Lincoln in the front cabin blasting music they could still hear people and cars around them. Blake rushed over to the girl resting his finger over her mouth, hands around her chin. His body towered over her and his deodorant smelled like sex. That was the only way to describe it. She thought maybe the knowledge that she would be killed soon was making her a little crazy. What kind of sick fuck would think that about a man holding them hostage?

"Not a sound." He ordered. For the first time since he'd returned, they made eye contact and a surge of attraction ran through her body. She gave a small nod to show she would obey. His face moved from in front of hers to just beside her neck. Clarke braced herself, thinking he might kiss it as his hand loosened from around her mouth and slid down to her collar bone. She could feel his breath on her neck and his body against hers left an intense heat between them. They were both startled as the van picked up again and continued the drive.

Blake quickly moved away from her and sat down against the opposite wall of the van.

 _What just happened?_ She thought. She was breathing heavily. He peeked up at her and looked into her eyes. They didn't speak the rest of the ride.

As soon as they got to the warehouse and Lincoln opened the back door to let them out, Blake jumped out of the van.

"Lincoln can you get her situated in the bunker? I have to run an errand. I'll be back in two hours."

"Sure." Lincoln said hesitantly but he didn't ask any questions. He handed Blake the keys.

As Lincoln escorted Clarke toward the bunker, Blake took off.

The cement bunker was larger than Clarke had expected. There were four rooms that she could see, the main room was a kitchen with a large fold out table and chairs. Beyond that was a storage area, down the hallway was a bathroom and in the back was a sleeping chamber with one built in twin bed and 4 cots lined up along the wall. Lincoln let her use the bathroom and then had her sit down at the table in the main room.

Lincoln had been a man of few words and while he was from all appearance standards the muscle of the group, he didn't scare her as much as Murphy and Roan did. He should have though, he stood at over 6'5, his dark skin and large muscles showed off his immense physical strength.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'm assuming Blake will pick up food but we should have something to hold us off here." He opened up a few cabinets and found a box of granola bars.

"Does this work?" He held one up.

"Yes, thank you." Clarke responded. He handed her the bar and sat down across the table from her with another one for himself.

"I'm sorry about what Murphy did to you." He said nodding his head in the direction of her now swollen and bruised cheek.

She remembered the shock that set in when it happened and seeing Lincoln pull Murphy off her.

"Do you think Roan will let me go?" She asked.

Lincoln sat silently as if he hadn't thought about it yet. "That's what he said." But she could see the realization hit him that it may not be what was going to happen.

"Who is this guy Miller that you want out of jail?"

"He's like a brother," Lincoln responded, avoiding any other details. "We take care of our family."

"By destroying other families?" Clarke couldn't help but argue. Lincoln raised his eyebrows in slight agreement.

"Let's hope not." He sighed. "Listen, I have to get the bunker situated. You want a book?" She accepted his offer.

* * *

 **A/N: I have to leave us off here. Bellamy will be BACK next chapter and things are going to get even more intense as Bellamy and Clarke will FINALLY be all alone together in the bunker. Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow if you're enjoying this and want me to keep updating! What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay Bellarke lovers . . . I added a little extra content to this chapter to make up for lost time. Bellamy and Clarke are IN THE BUNKER together . . . things are getting a little INTENSE to say the least. As always, if you like the story please let me know through reviews and follows so I know whether to keep writing it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BELLAMY**

Bellamy returned to the bunker in just under 2 hours. He was balancing five bags in his hands when he spotted Lincoln who walked over and took a few from him to set on the kitchen counter.

"Where's the girl?" He asked Lincoln.

"She's in the bedroom." He paused to muster up breath for the question that had been weighing on him since his conversation with Clarke earlier. "Blake, what did we get ourselves into here?" He kept his voice low so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Some bad shit." Bellamy sighed, shaking his head. "Really bad."

Lincoln took a break from unloading the bags to rub his face with both hands. "Miller is like a brother to us, and you bet your ass I would kill for him, _but_ , this girl is innocent. This just isn't right."

"I know." Blake emphasized quietly. "I am going to come up with something." He said reassuring Lincoln, but Bellamy knew that it was going to be complicated. "Listen, don't worry about it tonight. I need a favor from you anyway."

"Sure, what's up?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"I texted my sister earlier to let her know I had to go out of town on business for a few days but I haven't heard back from her. Can you go to the house and check on her?"

Lincoln smiled. "Yeah, anything for O."

Bellamy made a small grimace. "Just don't do anything that would piss me off, OK?"

"Let her know that if she needs anyth-" Lincoln cut him off, tapping Bellamy's shoulder with his fist.

"If she needs anything she can call me." He assured him. "Good luck tonight."

Lincoln took off.

Bellamy finished putting the groceries away and then placed his hands on the edge of the counter, taking a deep breath.

While he was out running errands he'd been racking his brain to figure out how he could help get the girl home safe but it was difficult to concentrate and he still didn't know what he was going to do.

Bellamy pulled an ice pack out of the freezer and wrapped it in a towel. He then picked up the two bags that remained on the counter and headed to the bedroom.

When he opened the door he found Clarke sitting on the twin bed leaning against the wall. One arm was chained to the bed frame but Lincoln had left enough slack to keep her comfortable. A book lay face down on the bed next to her and her big blue eyes were locked on him.

He held the ice pack out to the girl. "Put this on your face." He advised. She reached out to take the bag and her finger brushed his hand as she took it. A shiver went through his body. _Had she done that on purpose?_

He set the two other bags down on the bed next to her and pulled a bottled water and Advil out of the smaller one, setting it on the bed. She sat quietly watching him with the ice held to her face but didn't touch the pills.

"Do you want to shower?" He said, immediately regretting how creepy it sounded.

"Huh?" She seemed confused and he wished he could take it back.

"Nevermind. I am going to get dinner ready soon. Keep that ice on your face for at least 20 minutes. Also, there is some other stuff in the bags for you, clothes, toothbrush." He started to leave but Clarke spoke up.

"Wait." He turned back toward her. "Why did you get me this stuff?" She asked suspiciously.

"We're going to be stuck here for a few days together. I'd rather you not stink up the place."

"If you let me go you wouldn't have to worry about it." She responded.

"Trust me, I can't wait to get rid of you." As he finished, " _get rid of you_ ," he saw the fear flash across Clarke's face and was ashamed. He didn't mean it that way but he couldn't blame her for being terrified. "We'll eat in 30 minutes." He left the room.

 **CLARKE**

After Blake left the room Clarke began analyzing the situation. She wanted to believe that he wanted to help her but she was also afraid he might be trying to trick her into compliance to make things easier for himself. She also noticed that when he had handed her the bag of ice his knuckles were scraped up. _Had he been roughing someone up?_ It made her uneasy.

Clarke emptied the bags onto the bed, there were two pairs of gray sweatpants in medium and large sizes, three soft t-shirts in different colors, all with multiple sizes, a bag of white athletic socks, a large sweatshirt, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush, and deodorant. In the bottom of the bag were three packages of underwear in different sizes.

 _Why did he buy me clothes?_ Clarke wondered. _Did he actually care what happened to me? Or does he want me to change so he can burn my clothes and get rid of evidence?_

Her mind was spinning. She wanted to change but she felt dirty and wished she had actually considered a shower earlier when Blake had mentioned it. She had just been caught off guard.

What was she going to do? How was she going to get out of this?

After a few minutes of debating she decided to change, she was exhausted and the thought of loose clothes seemed comforting after the day she'd had.

. . .

When Blake returned 30 minutes later he looked disappointed.

"Were the t-shirts not to your liking?" He asked.

"They're fine. I just can't change my shirt while this shackle is around my wrist." She held out her wrist as proof.

He rolled his eyes and walked over to her. He pulled her wrist toward him to inspect the shackle, she took a deep breath in, taking in his smell. The smell was overpowering and she hated that she loved it.

He stopped before unlocking the chain to look at her. "Mind your manners, Princess." He warned her. Then he released the chain from her wrist.

For a moment, they stood staring at one another.

"What are you waiting for?" Clarke asked annoyed. "Leave so I can finish changing." She made a shooing motion with her hands.

Blake stood his ground. "I'm not leaving you alone unsecured. Just hurry up so we can have dinner."

She gasped with disgust. "You're going to watch me change?"

Blake rolled his eyes. "Stop flattering yourself, Princess. Do you want to change before dinner or not?"

 _Fuck it._ Clarke thought and she pulled her shirt over her head and gave Blake an angry glare as she stood in her black lace bra. He looked unamused and gave her an annoyed sigh of impatience.

She grabbed the medium, black t-shirt from the bed and put it on. It hung slightly loose over her which felt good after being in her jeans and tank top all day. Finally, she unclasped her bra and removed it out from under her shirt, dropping it onto the bed. It felt amazing to have it off and she let out a sigh of relief.

Blake shook his head and smiled. He took a step back and motioned for her to walk to the kitchen. She obliged.

He had her sit down at the table but she was relieved because he didn't tie her to anything.

"Don't try anything stupid." He warned her.

He pulled out some chicken and salad from the refrigerator along with a bottle of Stella Artois.

"Beer?" He asked.

"Why not." Clarke said casually, but she was thankful to get something that could help calm her nerves.

He popped the beer open and then grabbed another one for himself. Placing the food and drinks on the table he sat down across from Clarke.

For a few minutes they sat in silence, drinking their beers and picking at their meals. Neither seemed to have a big appetite.

Clarke broke the silence, "Blake?" His eyes met hers and she had to hold her composure. There was something about him that made her unsteady.

"Tell me, how does someone get into organized crime?" She asked condescendingly.

Blake licked his bottom lip, seeming to take the time to measure his answer. "Like I said before, not everyone grows up with a trust fund."

"Yes, believe it or not, I do have some touch with reality. But what I don't understand is that I've met people who have come from nothing, but they worked their way into a better life through legal routes."

"Good for them." Blake feigned compliment. "My guess is that they had parents. I would also bet they weren't raising a baby sibling at age eight." He said matter-of-factly.

Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"You want to know how someone goes the illegal route? My Mom was an addict, she was barely around. I never met my Dad. I raised my sister from birth starting at age 8 and provided for her any way I could. There aren't any good legal routes in that kind of situation."

For a moment, Clarke felt bad for the guy, but then she remembered she was his hostage.

"Boo hoo." She said angrily. "You're not a child anymore. Your sister isn't either. You hurt people. You kidnapped me. You're going to kill me!" Clarke's voice began to raise as all her worries spewed out of her mouth.

Blake set his beer down and kept his voice level, "You have a wild imagination. I don't hurt people."

She lifted her head toward the hand that rested around his beer. "You don't hurt people huh?" She was referring to his knuckles. "Are those scrapes from some other innocent girl your buddies picked up today?"

Blake looked down at his knuckles which were cut up from beating Murphy earlier but didn't say anything.

His silence made Clarke nervous. Clarke stood up, becoming more panicky. Blake stood up too.

"Clarke, listen to me. It's been a long day, just take a deep breath and sit down."

Clarke grabbed her beer bottle and slammed it down on the table breaking the end off. She held it between them, the sharp glass aimed at Blake.

"You bet your ass it's been a long day. I will not let you hurt me." She stated.

"Jesus Clarke, I am not going to hurt you. I want to help you!" He confessed, walking around the table to get closer to her.

"Stay back!" She warned as she began taking steps away from him. "You kidnapped me, you made me change so you could get rid of my clothes as evidence, you're going to kill me when Miller is released."

Blake took another step toward her and she backed herself further into the room. "Clarke, that isn't true. I was just as surprised as you that you were taken. I got you fresh clothes so you'd be comfortable. I won't let anything happen to you." He stated calmly trying to talk her down. "Just put down the bottle and let's talk."

She laughed. "You're a convincing liar, I'll give you that. But you know what gave you away? You didn't even blink earlier today when you saw what that psychopath Murphy did to me."

Now Blake was angry. He charged toward her backing her into the wall. He held his hands up to show her his knuckles. "What do you think this is from Clarke?!" He yelled. "I saw what that piece of shit did to you and I nearly killed him for it!"

Clarke was now up against the wall, eyes wide. _Was he telling the truth?_ She lowered the bottle from between them and dropped it onto the floor beside her. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor putting her head in her hands. _Did he really care about her?_

Blake sat down on the floor against the wall next to her so close that their shoulders touched. They sat breathing in silence for a moment. Clarke's head was spinning but the feeling of Blake's shoulder against hers was grounding. For the first time all day she felt hope.

"Clarke," Blake began but she cut him off. Grabbing him she pulled him to her and locked her mouth on his kissing him with the desperation that she'd felt all day, he readily accepted and kissed her back with a hungry passion.

She loved the taste of beer in his mouth and she slid her tongue along his, losing herself in the kiss. Her hands moved down to his chest feeling the hard muscle underneath his shirt.

He moved to his knees in front of her, and then pulled her up to a standing position. He pinned her up against the wall and he began to kiss down her neck to her collar bone. She grabbed his t-shirt to pull him closer, moving her hips up to meet his, but he suddenly stopped and pushed himself away from her, breathing heavily.

"Fuck, Princess."

She snapped back to reality. _Fuck._

 _What the fuck had just happened?_

Blake walked away from her which made her nervous. _Was he mad?_ He crossed the room, opened the refrigerator, and grabbed two more beers. He opened them and brought them back over to Clarke.

"Try not to use this one as a weapon." He said sarcastically handing it to her he took a large swig of his own.

Clarke accepted the beer and chugged the entire thing. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she couldn't look at Blake, she was too embarrassed about what she'd done.

 _Was this what Stockholm Syndrome is?_ She thought that could be the only reason she was so attracted to the man that was holding her hostage. It didn't seem real, just animalistic. _Maybe it was some weird survival instinct?_

Blake looked her up and down which made her stomach twist. He licked his lips again and she wanted his mouth on hers.

"I meant what I said earlier. I am not going to hurt you. So stop playing games with me."

She realized that he thought she was playing him like she'd tried to earlier. She wanted to take his hand but resisted the urge.

"How will you help me?" She asked wanting answers.

"I don't know yet. But I do know that I won't let them touch a hair on your head again. I can't let you go until Miller is released though."

"As soon as Miller is released Roan will order you to kill me. Or he'll come do it himself."

"I'll handle Roan." He looked upset and was biting his lip in thought.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked.

"Listen. Once you're out . . . I know you don't like these guys . . . sometimes I don't like them. But they are the only family I've had outside of my sister. Roan has been like an older brother to me since I was 8, he helped me start making money to keep a roof over my sister's head, gave me an advance so that we'd be set. I know you will be able to do whatever you want once you're home, you have our names, you can turn us in or send us on the run. But if there is any part of you that might be willing to let it go and forget this ever happened . . . well, let's just say I'd owe you big time."

Clarke looked at him, "You let me go, I'll let it go." But she wasn't sure if she meant it.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa whoa whoaaaa things are HEATING UP! It will be bedtime soon in the Bunker for Bellarke, I wonder how that sleeping arrangement will work out . . . ;)**

 **IMPORTANT REMINDER: If you are enjoying the story and would like me to continue writing it please follow and review so I know you guys want more! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reminder to please review and follow to continue getting updates! Enjoy . . .**

* * *

 **BELLAMY**

Bellamy took another large sip of his beer. He realized that once he let Clarke go it'd only be a matter of time before the law caught up with him. He hated the thought of leaving Octavia on her own, but Clarke was right, they weren't kids anymore.

"Hey," Clarke placed a hand on his forearm. "Is the shower offer still on the table?"

"Why? You need a cold one because of how hot I make you?" Bellamy leaned toward her and winked. If she was going to play games with him he could dish it back.

"You are so full of yourself." Clarke responded.

Bellamy couldn't help but imagine her body wet in the shower, those big blue eyes looking up at him. He quickly shook the thought away.

"Ok, yeah." His eyes narrowed and a grin spread across his face. "But as I said earlier, I can't leave you on your own when you are unsecured so I'm coming with you."

Clarke looked like a deer in headlights.

Bellamy leaned in close to her. "Clarke," His deep voice almost a whisper, "I'm not coming into the shower with you, I'm just going to be outside. Get your head out of the gutter."

Bellamy thought about their kiss and imagined her up against the cold tiled wall of the shower, running her tongue over his. God she was sexy. He had been disappointed when he realized she wasn't kissing him because she was interested but instead because she was trying to escape.

He couldn't blame her, she was fighting to survive in any way possible and she had been testing him for a weakness. It had been hard to pull back though, he couldn't deny that he wanted her, he'd been drawn to her from the moment their eyes met in the Range Rover that morning. But he knew it was wrong and he was disgusted with himself that for a split second he had thought about just going with it.

She was a good actress too, he would have to be careful around her.

Clarke gave Bellamy a small smile and sideways glance that pained him.

"Ok, let's go."

Bellamy gently rested a hand on Clarke's lower back and led her to the bathroom.

"Towels are in the cabinet under the sink. Shampoo and soap are in the shower."

She nodded and began to close the door but he stopped it with his hand.

"Leave it open. You can change behind the curtain."

. . .

 **LINCOLN**

Lincoln arrived at Bellamy's apartment door and could hear music playing inside. He knocked.

"O? It's Lincoln."

The door swung open and Octavia came running at him, jumping into his arms to embrace him. He held her for a moment laughing and then lowered her back down.

"Linc, it's been _WAY_ too long. _Come in_!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the apartment. Her hand in his made him smile, he was always amused by how small she was. "How are you?"

"I'm doing OK." Lincoln said honestly. "OK" because he was happy to be with her and happy she was OK, but not great because he was now a kidnapper and potential murder accomplice depending on the outcome of their hostage.

"Do you want a drink?" She offered.

"No, I'm good thanks, I actually can't stay long. Your brother asked me to check on you since he hadn't heard from you today." Lincoln gave her a look of disapproval.

She rolled her eyes but then fixed her gaze on him.

"What about you? Were you worried about me?" She smiled.

A smile spread across his face and he let out a soft laugh, he loved when she flirted with him.

"You know I was." He said matter-of-factly.

Lincoln pulled out his phone and sent Bellamy a text to let him know his sister was fine.

"God he is so overprotective. He knows I'm 19 right? I can handle him being gone for a few days. In fact, I _LOVE_ having the place to myself." Her eyes narrowed at him and she bit her lip.

Lincoln stretched his neck to avoid her gaze. If Bellamy wasn't cool with him and his sister hanging out as more than just friends he could respect that.

"O, why do you have to torture your brother? Text him back. You don't want him wasting our time by sending me to check on you every 24 hours do you?" He lectured.

Octavia looked hurt and then angry. "I'm sorry it's such a waste of your time to come see me."

Lincoln took a deep breath. "You know I didn't mean it like that." He smiled and leaned toward her, "Trust me, seeing you is never a waste of my time." Octavia's mood seemed to lift as she smiled back at him. He thought he saw her blush.

"Text your brother back, OK?" He requested again.

"Yeah, OK." She nodded.

"I have to run but if you need anything at all you call me."

She gave him a small smile, "Thanks Linc. Don't be a stranger."

. . .

 **BELLAMY**

As Clarke showered Bellamy checked his phone. He had two text messages. The first one he checked was from Octavia:

 _"Hey big brother, I'll try to keep the partying to a minimum while you're gone. ;) Have a fun trip."_

The second text he opened had been sent before Octavia's and was from Lincoln:

 _"O is fine."_

He quickly wrote them both back, "thanks," and let out a breath of relief.

. . .

Clarke finished her shower and walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Her long blonde hair had been partially towel dried and fell around her shoulders and chest in waves.

"That was amazing." She said with a small moan, gathering her hair with one hand and moving it behind her neck, down her right side.

Her moan echoed in Bellamy's mind, he was so tense and worked up from the day that he couldn't help thinking of her moaning for him in bed. He had to stop thinking of her like this, it was driving him crazy.

Back in the bedroom Clarke slipped her underwear and sweats on under her towel. Then she turned away from Bellamy and dropped the towel onto the floor. He had been diverting his gaze but couldn't help but turn when he heard her drop it.

"Can you hand me my t-shirt?" God, she was a tease.

He picked up the shirt and walked over to her, stopping just behind her bare back. He reached his arm around her body to hand her the shirt.

As much as he wanted to tell himself he was just playing around, he could not deny the intense magnetism that pulled between them.

Clarke slowly took the shirt from him, as if she was afraid to make any fast movements, and pulled it over her head.

"Take the twin bed. I'll sleep on the cot."

"Thank you." She said, climbing into the bed.

Bellamy sat down on the bed next to her and she looked up at him, her brows furrowed in a question.

He gently took her hand in one of his and cleared his throat.

"Hey," She looked into his eyes as he leaned in close to her. He quickly wrapped the shackle around her wrist and closed it, locking it into place.

"What the fuck Blake?" She yelled.

"Oh settle down," Bellamy replied. "Did you think I'd let you sleep without it? You'd probably have it around my neck later if I didn't."

"You're such an asshole. I am never going to get to sleep with this thing on my arm." She complained.

"Not my problem, Princess." He shrugged and slipped into the cot across from her. He flipped off the light switch that was next to him but didn't think he'd be able to sleep either knowing she was so close to him. He was wrong, however, because within a few minutes he was sound asleep.

. . .

 **CLARKE**

Clarke woke in the middle of the night to someone screaming. It was pitch black and her heart was racing. _Where was she?_

She tried to get up but something was holding her arm back.

"Clarke." A deep voice called for her and she was even more confused. "Clarke, what's wrong?"

The lights switched on and the bedroom in the bunker came into view, she was flooded with memories from the day. Blake ran toward her and put his hands on her arms inspecting her. "What happened?" He asked her.

Clarke began to panic again, "What? Who is screaming?" She asked Blake.

He let out a deep sigh of relief realizing what had happened.

" _You_ were screaming." He said. "Jesus, Clarke you sounded like you were being murdered!" He yelled although visibly relieved. "You must have just had a bad dream."

Clarke sat processing but was still in shock from the experience.

"You're shaking," Blake said and he sat back against the wall and pulled her toward him, wrapping his arm around her. His touch began to bring her back and her head began to clear.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She remembered the dream and looked up into his eyes. The concern in his brown eyes made her nod.

"I was running." She started, her teeth chattering. Blake began to rub her arm to calm her down. "Someone was after me but I couldn't see them. They were always just around the corner behind me as I ran." Clarke began to calm down. "Then they caught up with me, grabbed me from behind and I knew it was over. I knew that I was going to die. I knew that no one was there to save me." She stopped and nudged in closer to Blake still shaken from the dream.

After a few minutes, Clarke stopped shaking and her breathing returned to normal. Blake got up to go back to his cot but Clarke took hold of his wrist to stop him.

"Stay with me?" She asked quietly. She didn't want to sleep alone.

Blake looked at her and nodded.

"Let me turn the light back out." He did and he came back to the twin bed, sliding in next to her on his back. It was too small for the two of them to lay separately but Clarke didn't care, she wanted to feel his body against hers. The dream had really shaken her and the whole situation was awful. She didn't care how fucked up it was that she was sleeping with her kidnapper, she just cared that it felt better to have him near her. She curled up against him, laying her head on his shoulder and resting her arm on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and she felt comforted.

The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: The lines are getting pretty BLURRED here! I think these two are starting to get a little closer than they intended to. What will happen next time when Murphy shows up?!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story.** **If you like it and want to keep reading it, please follow and leave your reviews so I know you're still interested. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And we're back! Please check out the newest two chapters of Take Me Hostage and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **CLARKE**

When Clarke awoke she found herself tangled up in Blake. Their arms and legs entwined, her head was resting under his chin, her nose against his chest. She slowly angled her head to look at him, his eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly.

She attempted to gently inch herself away from him, feeling a twinge of regret about her late night request. _This was wrong._ As she began to move, Blake's arms tightened around her and pulled her firm against his body.

"Where do you think you're going, Princess?" Blake mumbled, sleepily, with a small smirk spreading lazily.

Clarke couldn't help but smile in response but immediately stifled it.

"You are so frustrating." She said, trying to push him away from her but he only held her tighter playfully.

A few moments later he loosened his hold and propped himself up on his elbow to look at her. Looking into her eyes he brushed a loose curl away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Clarke felt her stomach twist. She spoke to ease the intensity building up between them.

"Well, this was awkward."

Blake let out a short, sincere laugh. "Aside from your god awful snoring, it wasn't too bad."

Clarke hit his chest playfully, and he grabbed onto her hip to avoid falling backward. "I do not snore!" She yelled.

"It's OK, I found it . . . cute." He smiled.

Suddenly they went silent. Her hand was still attached to his chest where she'd hit him and his hand sat resting on her hip. Clarke suddenly became acutely aware of his hand and her breathing went shallow.

Blake's hand started slowly running up her waist. Clarke let out a small breath to his touch. Her hand gripped his t-shirt and pulled him closer. Without thinking she kissed him.

He readily accepted and wrapped his arms around her as they kissed, his large hands made their way over her waist, then her back, and as he moved them up her ribs they brushed the side of her breast.

Clarke shivered with pleasure to his touch, his large hands felt amazing on her body. Her body hurt with want.

Clarke ran her hands from his chest down to the waistline of his pants where she slid the tips of her fingers under the waistband. Slowly, she ran her fingers over his hips and stomach.

Blake broke his mouth away from hers and let out a small grunt, and he moved to get on top of her, his hands found her head and he wrapped his fingers in her hair. He was hard against her as they kissed again, deeper.

Clarke couldn't stop herself. She wanted him too bad and could feel how bad he wanted her.

She pushed him back slightly on his side and held her wrist toward him, her shackle in his face.

"Take it off." She demanded breathing heavily. "Now."

Blake jumped up and grabbed the key to remove the shackle from her wrist. He stood looking at her hesitantly.

Clarke could see he was waiting for her next move and grabbed him, pulling him back down to sit on bed, she straddled him and kissed him again. She quickly grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off.

It was a whirlwind after that, clothes started flying around the room. _This is happening._ Just as Clarke started to pull at Blake's pants they heard something.

The two of them froze. They could hear the door to the bunker open out near the kitchen.

 _Fuck._ Blake mouthed.

"Quick" he whispered as he began throwing clothes to Clarke from around the room. They scrambled to get dressed. Blake tucked himself into his waistband to hide his erection.

"Blake?" Lincoln's voice called from the hallway.

Blake looked at Clarke and held up the shackle with a pleading look. She held out her wrist and he closed it around her automatically locking it.

Clarke sat on the bed flushed, trying to slow her breathing down.

"Yeah, coming! Can't a guy sleep in?" Blake calls back, his voice hoarse.

Lincoln appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, looking at Blake suspiciously.

Clarke was too embarrassed to look at him and tried covering her pink face by running her fingers through her hair.

"Blake we have a problem." He said quickly.

"What's up?" Blake responded trying to keep Lincoln's attention off Clarke.

"Not in front of the girl." Clarke watched as Blake walked out of the room with Lincoln, giving her a quick concerned glance as he disappeared out of the room.

Clarke sat on the bed reeling. If Lincoln hadn't have shown up she would have slept with Blake. Instead of being mad at herself she was more mad that they had been interrupted. She thought of his small, deep, grunt as they made out and smiled.

Clarke then thought about Lincoln and wondered what was going on. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

Blake came back into the room with a pile of Clarke's clothes that she'd been wearing the day before.

"Put these on now," He said handing them to her. He grabbed her wrist and unlocked the shackle around it. "The case has been thrown out around Miller. He is getting out today. Your Mom works fast."

Clarke began changing quickly. "Where will we go?"

" _We_ aren't going anywhere. Lincoln will drop you somewhere safe where you can call your Mom to have her pick you up."

"Why can't you take me?" Clarke asked, eyebrows raised worriedly.

"No one knows that Lincoln was here. The story will be that you got away . . . stabbed me with a broken bottle of all things before breakfast!" He smiled.

Clarke blushed embarrassed about threatening him with the bottle the night before. Then her eyes narrowed.

"But you haven't been stabbed?" Clarke said confused.

Blake took Clarke's chin in his hands gently and gave her a quick kiss.

"You worry about you." He sighed. "Clarke, Murphy is on his way right now to take care of loose ends. You need to go."

At this point Blake started to push Clarke out toward the kitchen where Lincoln was waiting, looking anxious.

"You sure about this?" Lincoln looked like he wanted to throw up.

Blake nodded his head yes. "Do it."

Lincoln walked over to Blake and that is when Clarke noticed the broken beer bottle in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Clarke yelled but she didn't move fast enough. Lincoln quickly jammed the bottle into Blake's side.

"FUCK!" Blake yelled angrily.

"Fuck, sorry was that too hard?" Lincoln winced sympathetically.

"No, no, it's fine. Get her out of here. I'll wait 10 minutes before I call Murphy." He said.

"Don't bleed out before then." Lincoln ordered, grabbing a towel and handing it to him.

"I'll try." Blake grimaced and then looked at Clarke. "Take care of yourself, Princess. Have a nice life."

Lincoln began pulling Clarke out the door. Clarke felt a pain in her chest realizing she would never see Blake again. She pulled away from Lincoln and turned back toward him.

"I'll let it go." She promised. "Stay out of trouble." Clarke turned back to Lincoln and they took off.

* * *

 **A/N: They were** soooo **close. What'd you think? Is this the end for Bellarke?! Check out the next chapter and please follow and review to let me know you want more, it is the best motivation for me to keep writing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Clarke is GONE! Poor Bellamy Blake . . . don't forget to leave feedback in the reviews!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **BELLAMY**

Bellamy sat on the ground with a blood soaked towel pressed against his waist. He kept watching the time on his phone, still five minutes before he could call Murphy who was already on his way to "take care of loose ends." Bellamy felt sick thinking about it.

His side was aching and he wished he'd thought of some other plan that hadn't involved him getting stabbed but it was the the first thing he thought of and they didn't have much time to plan. He knew he would need a good excuse for how Clarke got away.

Clarke. He was never going to see her again. He closed his eyes thinking about her and hated himself for what she'd been through. He had yet again gotten caught up with her this morning. If Lincoln hadn't shown up they definitely would have had sex. _Well_ , he thought, _now she can live a long happy life without fuck ups like him bothering her._

Bellamy looked at his phone again and realized it was time. He dialed Murphy.

"Hey Dick." Murphy answered.

"I need a ride." Bellamy said trying to hide how awful he felt.

"And you called me? You beat the shit out of me yesterday." Murphy replied angrily.

"I beat the shit out of you because you hit the girl. I'll do it again the next time you act like an asshole."

Murphy was silent on the phone and Bellamy was worried that he might have hung up.

"Murphy," Bellamy said with a little more desperation in his voice. "I am in bad shape here, I need you to pick me up and take me to see Jackson so he can help me."

"What happened? Did the little bitch bite you too?"

"She stabbed me." Bellamy could hear Murphy let out a loud laugh.

"I am going to enjoy killing that bitch." Murphy growled. "I'll be there soon."

. . .

Murphy lost it when he arrived and realized that Clarke was gone.

"What the fuck Blake? She's going to go to the first person she sees on the streets and tell them everything including where this bunker is. We are fucked!" Murphy looked at Bellamy to make sure he knew he'd screwed up.

"You think I don't know that?" Bellamy responded although he wondered if maybe Clarke did mean it when she said she'd 'let it go'. "Let's get out of here."

:::::::: 2 MONTHS LATER ::::::::

Bellamy sat on his computer searching for any news that would indict him and his friends. Again he found nothing. He smiled to himself finally beginning to believe that maybe Clarke had kept quiet. He wished he knew for sure though, he was constantly checking for any news wondering if the police would come knocking down his door and it kept him awake at night.

After he'd helped Clarke escape he'd scoured the internet every day checking the news, her social media accounts, anything for a clue that she'd gotten home safe. He had been getting more and more worried as the days passed but 6 days after he'd last seen her she'd posted a photo to Instagram, in the photo she was lying out at Venice Beach in Los Angeles surrounded by 3 girlfriends, it read:

:::: clarkegriffin: It's good to be home. #besties4life #lettinggo #thecureforeverythingissaltwater #sweattearssea. Photo cred Finnicky ::::

Tagged in the photo were echofoxtrot ravenmad l80sluvlexa.

Bellamy had taken time to look up each of these girls but he hadn't found anything that might imply he and his friends were in trouble. He wondered if she had said anything to them. When he had looked up the photographer, he'd laughed. The guy seemed like a total tool. All of his pictures were of him with beautiful girls or just of beautiful girls with captions like, "Swimming in it" and "Baes for days". He stopped laughing when he found a picture of the guy with his arms around Clarke's waist, he was kissing her cheek and the caption read, "Girl you'd take home to mom."

Bellamy didn't like it and wondered if this guy was her boyfriend. He'd checked himself though when he realized he had all the information about Clarke that he needed, she was home safe. From then on he'd avoided checking in on Clarke and searched the news only for mentions of the kidnapping, him, or his friends.

"Bell!" Octavia called as she arrived home to the apartment.

He quickly closed his laptop.

"In here." He called from his room.

Octavia appeared in his doorway.

"What's going on Bell? You've been a total loner the last few months. You sit on your computer all day moping."

"I'm fine, you're delusional." Bellamy gave her a big smile to convince her.

"Bellamy. I am 19, not 9. I know the kind of work you and the rest of your buddies do. If something is wrong and you want to talk about it, you can talk to me about anything. I will always protect you. That is what we do for each other." She looked at him with sincere concern.

Bellamy's eyes widened, "What do you mean you know what we do?"

Octavia rolled her eyes at him. "Bell, you are constantly gone, you never give me a clear answer about what you specifically do, you are always coming home with black eyes or other injuries" Octavia pointed to his side as an example. "Do I need to remind of how you came home all bandaged up a few months ago? And you always look down or away if we pass a cop. I may not know exactly what you do, but I know it's not legal. And listen, I don't care. You are my brother, you have taken care of me from day one. I just want you to know if you need someone to talk to then I am here for you."

"What if I hate myself for what I do?" He said flatly.

"Then do something else." Octavia sat down next to Bellamy and put her arm around his shoulders. "You are a good person. You have spent your whole life taking care of me. It's time for you to start taking care of yourself."

Bellamy's phone rang, it was Roan.

"I've got a nice surprise for you," Roan said before Bellamy had greeted him.

"We found the girl. I figured you might want to do the honors after what she did to you." Bellamy's chest tightened with a brief panic.

"You have the girl again?" He asked.

"No, but we have her address and schedule, we know the best time for the hit."

Bellamy didn't argue, he needed more time to think about how to defuse the situation.

"Ok, yeah, I'm in."

"Great, come by tonight and I'll walk you through the plan."

Bellamy hung up the phone and the blood drained from his face.

Octavia took a serious tone, "What just happened? Who was that?"

Bellamy thought for a moment and then looked at his sister. "O, I need your help."

Octavia, "Yes anything, but you have to tell me what's going on, no more secrets."

"You may not want to when I tell you what's been going on. You may not talk to me again."

"Bellamy, you could kill someone and I would still love you. Hell, I'd help you hide the body. Try me."

"How do you feel about kidnapping?" He said.

. . .

* * *

 **A/N: Clarke is yet again in danger . . . and a reunion is on the horizon! If you want more please leave your feedback in the review section and follow to make sure you get updates! Thanks again for all you followers - you guys are why I keep writing (and of course Bellarke).**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back readers, we are going to jump right back in. Don't forget to follow and review for faster updates. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **::3 Months After The Kidnapping::**

 **CLARKE**

"It was the size of a baby's arm!" Echo proclaimed loudly, swinging her glass of Pinot Noir through the air.

Clark, Lexa, and Raven squealed with laughter. The four girls were pre-gaming at Echo's apartment in Hermosa Beach, ready for a night out on the town.

Echo looked at them wide-eyed. "Seriously!" She yelled. "I've never seen anything like it!" Echo took a large sip of her wine and nudged Clarke with her shoulder. "Clarke I want to hear about your fling in New York."

Clarke sobered from the question. She hadn't told her friends much about New York, she wanted to protect Blake and her Mom from any legal action. Blake had saved her, but he had also kidnapped her. And her Mom would be disbarred for what she had done to get Miller out of jail. Clarke had simply told her friends that the reason she hadn't returned their calls that week was because she had met a boy. And from there she gave few details.

"It was nothing." Clarke lied.

"Oh, come on Clarke! You've seemed kind of off since you got back, and I don't mean that in a mean way, you just have seemed a little down. What was his name again? Blake? Tell us about him!" Raven encouraged.

"Yes, he must have been someone special since you ignored all your friends that week." Lexa raised one eyebrow accusingly but then winked to show she was teasing.

Clarke took a sip of her wine to buy time for a response.

"At least tell us, did you see his baby arm?" Echo yelled laughing.

Clarke laughed, "No, well almost, we were interrupted." She winked at the group.

The girls all yelled a version of, "Oooooooooo!" and laughed.

"Aaaand?!" Echo pressed.

"And that's it really. It was intense. Like, really hot, but intense. But it was never going to work out."

"Let's call him!" Raven decided, grabbing Clarke's phone she began scrolling. "Why is there no 'Blake' in your phone?"

"It was just kind of a one-night thing," Clarke responded. "I didn't get his number."

"Well then let's Facebook stalk him! We need to see a picture Clarke" She yelled excitedly. "What's his last name?"

"No idea." Clarke responded shrugging. She knew that if she had any other information on Blake that Raven would be able to find him online, she could seriously be a private investigator with the amount of information she'd been able to find about people in the past. "He's in New York, his name is Blake. That's all I have for you. He's too far away anyway."

"Yes long distance sucks. Just say NO to long distance." Lexa sighed. Her girlfriend Anya lived in Portland, Oregon and it was proving very difficult for the two of them.

"God that sounds hot, Clarke. No details, no strings, just an intense night of fun" Echo said enviously.

Clarke thought back to the last time she'd seen Blake. He had been dripping with blood. She'd thought about that often and wondered if he was OK. She also often thought about the way his hands felt on her body.

"I need to get laid." Clarke announced.

"There will be plenty of men for you to choose from tonight." Echo said confidently.

"And women. Don't knock it 'til you try it." Lexa added.

"Our Lyft is here!" Raven announced and the four of them downed their wines, grabbed their purses and walked out the door.

. . .

Le Fox, the new club in Hermosa was packed. Clarke, having had a few glasses of wine already was feeling good.

When they walked into the club, the music and dim lighting gave the girls the high they'd been looking for. The four of them immediately headed to the bar.

"Hi Finn!" The four of them yelled in unison.

Finn smiled wide from the other end of the bar and made his way toward them.

"Well if it isn't my favorite ladies!" He leaned over the bar and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

Without hesitating, Finn grabbed four shot glasses and placed them in front of the girls. Grabbing bottles of Irish Cream and Kahlua he poured them with ease for each of them.

"Four Blow Job shots for four beautiful ladies." Finn announced, proud of himself.

Clarked rolled her eyes at him, "Something on your mind tonight, Finn?" She yelled over the noise in the bar.

"Only if you're offering." Finn said with a smirk on his face.

Clarke laughed. Finn, was the quintessential ladies man in the sleaziest way possible. While she did like him, despite her better judgment, as a friend, she was too grossed out by his never-ending string of women to ever consider hooking up with him. It wasn't that he wasn't good looking, he was tall with brown hair just long enough to make him seem laid back, but she knew that he wasn't. He was one of the most high maintenance people around when it came to looks . . . and life.

Clarke and the girls took their shots, thanked Finn, and hit the dance floor.

"I'll be enjoying the show back here!" Finn yelled.

A little later in the evening, as Clarke danced with her friends she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly spun around, and found herself face-to-face with a gorgeous brunette with deep hazel eyes. Something about the girl was familiar to Clarke and it triggered a tightening in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you Clarke?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Clarke responded racking her brain for how she might know the girl.

"There is an urgent call for you. I need you to follow me and I'll take you to the phone in the back office."

Clarke furrowed her brow confused, she knew no one would be calling her there since she was with everyone who currently knew her location. She thought that the girl must work here which is why she looked familiar. Maybe Finn had put this poor girl up to it, trying to get Clarke alone would not be beneath him. She hesitated to follow the brunette as she'd started to lead the way but the girl looked back with such desperation in her eyes that Clarke followed. She turned quickly to her girlfriends and yelled that she'd be back in a few minutes.

"She's hot!" Lexa smiled and winked. "If you don't go for it, send her my way."

Clarke rolled her eyes and left to catch up with the girl.

The two of them walked through a red curtain that covered the back wall and stepped into a long, dark hallway. The curtain significantly reduced the noise from the club which made Clarke realize how isolated they were from the rest of the group.

The brunette walked over to a door near the end of the hallway and opened it, poking her head inside and then coming back out.

"In here." She pointed into the room with her head.

Clarke walked in first, followed by the brunette who closed the door behind her and then stood with her back against it. The sounds from the club were barely audible in the room, just a light bass, and the only light provided was from a small lamp on top of the desk which made her suddenly uneasy.

"Hey Princess." Clarke recognized Blake's deep voice immediately and any buzz she'd had drained from her system.

She froze and stared at him as he walked out from the corner of the room.

"You didn't bleed to death." She breathed out. It was a statement. She'd imagined him dying alone in the bunker over and over again since returning home and to see him now, alive, in front of her was a relief she never thought she'd get.

"Give us a minute?" Blake said to the brunette.

She nodded and walked outside, closing the door behind her.

Blake took a step toward her but she stopped him with a question.

"What are you doing here?" She said flatly.

"Roan. He still doesn't know that Lincoln and I helped you escape. He isn't sure why you haven't sent the police over yet but is convinced it will happen soon. And he thinks you stabbed me."

"Which was the plan, so?"

"He sent me here to kill you."

"Is that why you are here, to kill me?" Clarke asked pointedly. She didn't believe it but had to ask.

"Jesus, Clarke! What do I have to do to prove I wouldn't hurt you? Do you want me to have Lincoln stab me with another bottle?" Blake ran his fingers through his hair, something she'd noticed him do when he was stressed during their time together in the bunker.

"Ok fine, so why did you come?"

"To fix things. I owe you. And to check up on you."

Clarke walked across the room and stopped a few inches in front of him. She cocked her head to look at him and then looked down at his waist. She took his shirt in her hands and began to carefully pull it up so she could examine his side where Lincoln had stabbed him. It had healed but a few permanent scars remained where the glass had entered.

She gently ran her fingers over his scars and Blake let out a short breath to her touch.

Blake moved Clarke's hair back away from her face and rested his hands on her neck and jaw.

"Tell me you're OK." His request seemed weighed down by some internal struggle as he looked sincerely into her eyes.

"Was that your sister?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"Yes, she said she wanted to help. Well, first she smacked me when she found out what we'd done to you. Then she offered to help." He smiled, embarrassed.

Clarke laughed, "I like your sister already."

"Clarke," Blake looked serious again. "Are you OK?" He asked again.

She nodded yes and then rested her forehead against his chest, he smelled so good. "I was so worried about you when we left. I thought I'd never know what happened or if you were OK." She said softly.

"Could you ever forgive me for what I did to you?"

Clarke looked at him, "I've already forgiven you. You were trying to help your friend, you didn't know that I would be taken. You would never have hurt me."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Letting out a long breath of relief against her. She felt small and safe.

Suddenly there were three quick knocks on the door.

"Someone's coming. Follow my lead." Blake said as he pushed her up against the wall, kissing her.

The door to the office swung open and the overhead light switched on.

"This is not a motel, it's a private office!" Someone called from the door annoyed.

Clarke pulled away from Blake recognizing the voice as Finn's.

"Oh my God, Finn, I am so embarrassed!" She said in her best drunk voice.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Clarke? What the fuck?" He said annoyed again.

"Sorry Finn, I haven't seen my, um, my boyfriend in a while. I guess we got carried away." Clarke giggled again trying to continue her drunken impression.

Blake hooked his arm around Clarke's waist, "Yeah, sorry man." He added trying to follow her lead.

"Boyfriend huh?" Finn said suspiciously. "Since when do you have a boyfriend? You know what, nevermind, just get out of here now. If the manager had found you two he would have eighty-sixed you."

"Thanks, Finn, sorry." Clarke hung her head feigning shame as she walked past him into the hallway. She knew that Finn had like done much worse in his sexual escapades.

Blake and Clarke quickly made their way out into the club. Blake's sister was waiting just outside the curtain.

"So, you two good?"

"Yeah." Blake smiled as he rested his arm on Clarke's shoulder.

"Good. Clarke, I am very sorry for what an idiot my brother is."

"Clark, this is Octavia, you can call her 'O'." Blake introduced them.

"Bell, I am going to head back to the hotel to check in with Lincoln. We should all sit down soon to discuss the options for handling the situation."

Clarke furrowed her brow at Blake in confusion but he ignored her gaze.

"Ok, I will meet you there soon." Blake responded.

"Nice to meet you, Clarke. And seriously, thank you for not having my big brother arrested." She said. Then she turned and made her way toward the exit.

Clarke turned to Blake, "Bell?"

"Bellamy Blake," He said smiling, extending his hand as if they'd just met.

He leaned closer to her, "I noticed you dancing out there and had to introduce myself." His voice seemed even deeper than usual.

Clarke smiled remembering his hands on her body again and shivered.

"Nice to meet you Bellamy, Clarke Griffin." She bit her lip suggestively.

Bellamy took her hand in his, it was strong and warm. He led her out into the middle of the dance floor between a large group of strangers.

He spun her around to face away from him and then pulled her back into his body. Wrapping one around her chest, and other around her stomach he held her tight and they began moving slowly to the music together.

Clarke's hands found his hips and she held onto him as he ran his hands up and down her body, the magnetism between them was uncontrollable.

"Fuck Clarke, I missed you." He whispered into her ear.

His breath against her ear made her insides scream with pleasure. She turned her head up toward him and their mouths found one another, slowly, and deeply they began to kiss, their tongues exploring one another.

Clarke turned to face Bellamy and pulled him closer to her, they continued to move to the music as they inhaled one another on the dance floor, engulfed in a sea of strangers.

"Take me home" Clarke begged.

Bellamy didn't hesitate, he took Clarke's hand and began to lead her through the crowd toward the exit.

Unfortunately, they didn't make it too far before they ran into Clarke's girlfriends.

"Clarke!" Echo yelled, getting the attention of the rest of the girls. They surrounded her and Bellamy.

"Who is your friend?" She continued.

"Bellamy," He interjected holding out his hand.

"Bellamy _Blake_." Clarke emphasized his last name.

"Blake?!" The girls all said at the same time.

"As in New York Blake?" Raven asked.

Bellamy gave Clarke a nervous sideways glance and she could tell he was worried about how much they knew. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Yes, and we have some catching up to do, mind if I ditch you girls?" Clarke asked sweetly.

"It looked like you were catching up quite a bit out on the dance floor." Echo yelled over the music with a large smile on her face.

"Go have fun you two." Raven dismissed them.

Clarke grabbed Bellamy and they left together. Once they got outside she turned to him.

"Your place or mine?"

. . .

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! What did you think about this chapter? They definitely can't seem to keep their hands off one another. As a reminder, you guys are my inspiration so if you'd like to read more don't forget to follow and review so that I make sure to update in a timely manner!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am SOOOOO ready for Bellarke to finally get together . . . how about you? The heat is rising and these two are feeling each other. I think it's time they get some alone time. Enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to review and follow/fave for more updates!**

* * *

 **OCTAVIA**

Octavia sat down on the bed in her hotel room at the Hampton Inn and let out a long sigh of mixed relief and dread.

On one hand, things had gone much better than expected. When Bellamy had told her about the kidnapping and the target on Clarke's head she had imagined a much more dire reunion involving undercover cops revealing themselves with guns blazing.

On the other hand, her brother was an idiot. Not only had he aided a kidnapping but it was clear from the 2 minutes she spent in the same vicinity of the two of them that her brother was completely taken with Clarke.

Octavia's phone buzzed with a text from her brother.

:: Bell: O, will be late. Let's regroup tomorrow. ::

She rolled her eyes, smiling, and then dialed Lincoln.

"Hey." He answered cheerily.

"Hi, handsome." She greeted.

"How is everything going on your vacation?" He asked casually.

 _Translation: How did things go with Clarke?_

Before she and Bellamy had left New York, they had made a few cover stories and code phrases to use while speaking with Lincoln just in case anyone was listening on the line or happened to overhear.

"Great, the girls and I had a happy reunion, no drama. Although I am pretty sure my two girlfriends have a thing for each other."

 _Translation: We found Clarke, the meet went well, no surprises. Although I am pretty sure Bell and Clarke want to bone each other._

Octavia could hear Lincoln let out a breath of surprise.

"Um, what? I can't wait to hear the story. At least there was no drama. Everything is pretty quiet here, no news to speak of."

 _Translation: Um, what? I can't wait to hear the story. At least there were no cops. Roan and Murphy don't seem to know of anything so all clear on this end._

"Good." She replied. "Lincoln?"

"Yeah, O?"

"When I get home, let's go out."

Lincoln gave a small laugh on the other end of the phone.

"I'm supposed to ask you that." She could hear his smile over the phone.

"Well, you haven't. So I am. You like me don't you?"

"Of course I like you, O. It's not that simple."

Octavia's temper began to rise. _How could he always be so calm about everything?_

"I am the opposite of complicated." She assured biting her tongue.

"You are not complicated, but your brother is one of my best friends and he would actually kill me. So, that complicates things."

"He'll get over it. Don't be a pussy."

Lincoln laughed. "How about we talk about it when you get back. Over a drink?"

"Did you just ask me out on a date?" Octavia smiled.

"No. Strictly a planning meeting." He said in as serious of a voice as he could muster.

"Deal." She said pleased. "Talk to you tomorrow, OK?"

"Yes. Goodnight, O."

. . .

 **CLARKE**

Clarke sat in Bellamy's rental car taking in her surroundings. She looked at Bellamy's face, his strong jaw and brow were illuminated by the lights lining the streets and he looked gorgeous. She smiled slightly to herself and then took in a deep breath in and out. The realization hit her how much anxiety she'd been holding onto since she last saw Blake . . . Bellamy.

She couldn't believe he was here and that they were headed to her apartment to finish what had started in the warehouse bunker. She felt a sudden chill, excited with the anticipation of what was to come. She needed to calm herself down, she didn't want to be too nervous with him.

Grabbing the radio dial she turned it on and switched it to the local alternative station as the end of a Weezer song finished, within seconds "10,000 Emerald Pools" by BORNS started:

 _"I'll dive in deeper, deeper for you_  
 _Down to the bottom, ten thousand emerald pools_  
 _Down to the bottom, ten thousand emerald pools_  
 _Under water, time is standing still_  
 _You're the treasure, dive down deeper still._

 _All I need is you_  
 _You're all I need to breathe"_

Clarke sat back, letting the music pour over her. She rested her hand on Bellamy's leg and tilted her head looking up at him. He placed his hand on top of hers and intertwined his fingers with her. She could see a small smile creep up the side of his face. He pulled her hand up to his mouth, lightly rubbing his lower lip against her finger, gently kissing it, then her knuckle, and then turning her hand over to kiss the inside of her wrist.

Clarke let out a small moan from the action.

"Can't you drive any faster?" She smiled wide at him and winked.

"I'm not pushing my luck tonight, Princess. I plan to take my time with you."

Clarke's eyes widened and she bit her lip to hold back the grin attempting to escape her mouth.

When they reached the apartment complex parking lot Bellamy walked around to her side of the car, she had already let herself out.

"You should have let me get the door for you."

Clarke laughed, her eyebrows raised.

"What's so funny?" Bellamy asked, brows furrowed.

"I didn't realize that kidnappers were so chivalrous."

Something sinister flashed in Bellamy's eyes and he pushed her up against the car, his arms on either side of her locking her in place.

"Oh I'll treat you real good tonight, Princess." His deep whisper tickled her ear and she immediately felt herself warm.

She tilted her head up to his and found his mouth with hers. They kissed slowly against the car, her hands finding their way into his hair, pulling at the roots gently. Bellamy's hands fell down to her waist and hips, then wrapped around her back pulling her against him. He bent kissing her neck and chest.

After several minutes Clarke pushed him away from her, taking his hand she led him into the apartment building.

Once in the elevator, Clarke pushed Bellamy up against the wall, kissing him again. He grabbed her leg and lifted it up around his hip, holding her against him, his hand on her upper thigh and ass. He grunted into her with hunger as they began to grind against one another.

The elevator door opened with a ding, and they rushed down the hall. When they got to her apartment Clarke pulled out her key, keenly aware of Bellamy's body towering over her, his warm breath on the back of her neck.

When she swung her door open everything changed.

Clarke froze as light spilled out into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asked, without thinking he had pushed her behind him and taken a protective stance.

"My lights weren't on when I left. I know because I double checked them when I left thinking I'd be crashing at Echo's tonight." Clarke's intuition was screaming at her but she still began to doubt herself. "Well, maybe I didn't"

Bellamy glanced at her and then back in the apartment. "Always trust your gut." He said as he slowly made his way inside. "Wait here."

Things moved very fast after that.

Bellamy walked through the kitchen dining area in the front of the house. As he made his way toward the living room in the back, two figures jumped out at him from the hallway that led to the bedroom.

One threw a punch that connected with his jaw, knocking him sideways.

The other man kneed him in the stomach and pushed him to the ground.

"STOP!" Clarked screamed as she ran toward the figures. In an attempt to protect Bellamy, she threw her body toward him but was suddenly immobile. Someone had grabbed her around the waist and was holding her back.

"Clarke, get out of the way!" She recognized the voice but couldn't place it. She looked up into the shadow of a face but it was too dark.

The other man switched on the living room light and Clarke looked into the eyes of her assailant.

It was Charles Pike, the head of her mom's security detail.

"Pike? What the hell are you doing?" She yelled in angry confusion.

She broke away from his grasp and placed herself between him and Bellamy. She leaned over him.

"Are you OK?"

Bellamy couldn't respond, he just nodded his head.

She gently slid her hands down his side and back trying to locate his phone.

"Clarke, we believe this man was one of your kidnappers."

Clarke froze. She obviously knew this but didn't want Pike to know. She kept her hands on Bellamy's side as she'd managed to locate his phone in his right pocket.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Clarke responded. "You've made a mistake!" She said more desperately.

She quickly turned to Pike feigning disbelief while she slipped her hand into Bellamy's pocket and snagged his phone. Then she stood up, backing away from Bellamy.

The second man, who Clarke recognized as Bryan, another member of her Mom's security detail, bent down and slapped handcuffs onto Bellamy's wrist.

"Pike, is this for real? Was he really part of the kidnapping?" This time she feigned innocent confusion.

When she had escaped and returned home 3 months ago she had told her mom and Pike that the men had worn masks the entire time so she could not help with identification.

Pike seemed to soften, "Yes, we are going to take him to a secure location. We have a lot of questions for this one. Don't worry, we will find out who else was involved and they will all pay."

Clarke made eye contact with Bellamy. "You are disgusting."

Bellamy lowered his gaze in shame.

Clarke turned to Pike. "I want to come with you. I have my own questions I want to ask."

"That's not a good idea. It's better you stay home." Pike insisted.

Clarke thought desperately, sure that if they left without her it would be the last time she saw Bellamy.

"What if there are others that came with him? I'd be safer going with you until we get things figured out."

Pike ran his tongue against his teeth under his lip in thought.

"Ok, let's go."

Clarke didn't look at Bellamy as they made their way to the car.

Bellamy was loaded into the back of a black van, Bryan followed him in.

It wasn't missed on Clarke how ironic this was.

Clarke got into the front passenger seat next to Pike.

"Tell me everything you know. And why are you in LA in the first place? How did you find out about this guy?"

Pike nodded, "After you escaped in New York your Mom asked us to track down your kidnappers. She has a connection in the police force that can take care of these pieces of shit."

"How?" Clarke asked.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, we've been investigating anyone even loosely connected with the man Miller that your Mom released for your ransom. There were several people that came up who we've been looking into. Nothing solid came up but then Mr. Blake booked a plane ticket for L.A. and it got all of our attention. We booked a flight and the plan was to follow him from the airport to his destination and keep tabs on him. Unfortunately, our flight was delayed and we lost the trail. We came directly to your apartment in case he showed up."

"I guess I owe you a big thanks." She spit out. "Did he come with anyone else?" She thought of Octavia.

"Not that we know of."

He glanced at her. "Clarke, what I can't figure out is why you were with him when you showed up at your apartment tonight."

Clarke had to think fast.

"He was in the parking lot when I got home tonight. He said he was with apartment security and that there had been complaints about a drunk transient harassing tenants. He offered to walk me up to the apartment so I agreed." Clarke had no clue where that story came from but was thankful to her inner voice.

"You should know better than that." Pike scolded.

"You have no idea what it's like being a woman, never knowing where the next threat is coming from." She said seriously. "Sometimes you just have to follow your intuition."

Pike shook his head in disappointment which pissed her off. Clarke knew he would never understand the fear that women live in every day from the invisible monsters that threaten them.

They arrived at a house in Venice that Pike had rented. Clarke quickly memorized the address.

"Pike."

"Yeah?" He seemed annoyed.

"I want to speak with the guy. What's his name again?"

"Bellamy Blake. Why?"

"I went through a lot when I was kidnapped. And I have some things I want to say to this asshole about it. But I don't want an audience. I haven't had enough therapy for an audience."

It was obvious from Pike's reaction that he didn't like the idea but he nodded his head as an 'OK'.

Once inside the house, Pike and Bryan took Bellamy to the basement.

Clarke quickly took out Bellamy's phone to text Octavia but his password screen came up and she had to bite her tongue to avoid screaming with frustration.

She put the phone in her purse.

Pike and Bryan returned to the upstairs after half an hour.

"He's secure, and a little weak. We questioned him a bit." Pike said matter of factly. "You can see him but if anything goes wrong you call us OK?"

She nodded.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked.

She nodded again.

He opened the door to the basement and closed it behind her as she started down the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N: Welllll . . . What did you think?! The tables have definitely turned. Bellamy is now the one in handcuffs. Will Clarke be able to get him out? What will happen to Octavia? What will Roan & Murphy do when they find out? IS ALL HOPE LOST?! What do you guys think? Should I keep going? Please review & follow/favorite for more updates. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I didn't LOVE where I took things last chapter with the plot so I kind of did a bit of a reset this chapter . . . it still starts off where we left off but you will see what I mean when you read through. Please follow and review if you'd like me to continue writing. Thank you so much to everyone who has been keeping up, enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

BELLAMY

Bellamy sat tied to a chair in the basement when Clarke appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He could see the anxiety spread across her face.

He gave a small smile, hoping it would ease her worries. Pike's interrogation had left him with some fresh cuts and bruises but nothing too serious from what he could tell.

"Are you hurt?" She said quietly.

"I'm fine. Not the evening I had planned for us." He subconsciously licked his bottom lip studying her.

"Listen, Clarke, you were right. When we were in the bunker you said I wasn't a kid anymore. I've done some stupid shit, and I accept that I will have to pay for it."

Clarke placed a finger over his mouth.

"Hey," She looked him in the eyes. "Shut up OK?" She ordered, pulling a knife from her purse to show him.

His eyes widened questioningly when he spotted the knife.

"I bought this after the kidnapping and take it everywhere I go." She answered his look. "We are leaving now."

Clarke cut the ties that were wrapped around Bellamy's hands and feet and he stood up, stretching out his neck.

"How? Those guys upstairs are likely armed. You don't bring a knife to a gun fight."

"Take me hostage."

"That's what got us into this mess."

"And that is what is going to get us out of it. I know a place we can crash tonight and your sister can pick us up in the morning. We can figure out a plan from there. You just need to get us out of here."

Bellamy licked his lips in thought. "Knife." He ordered, holding his hand out.

"Knife." He ordered, holding his hand out.

Clarke placed the knife in Bellamy's open palm. He looked at it for a moment and then looked at Clarke with a playful smirk.

"Rope." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What? We need it to look real." She handed him the rope that he'd been tied with and he looped it around her wrists loosely.

Bellamy grabbed Clarke's arm and spun her around, moving her hips back into his he wrapped one arm around her chest. He placed his cheek up against hers, taking a deep breath in.

"I might have to keep these ties on you tonight." He felt Clarke tremble against him in anticipation. "Ready?" She nodded.

. . .

Bellamy slammed the door open to the upstairs, catching Pike and Bryan off guard.

He tightened his grip around Clarke and made sure they saw the knife he held up against her throat.

The two men stood at attention.

"Alright, here is how this is going to go." He said calmly.

"Pike right?" He looked at his earlier assailant unamused. "You're going to give me the keys to the van. The girl and I are going to leave. Once I get somewhere that I feel safe, I'll let the girl go."

"You know I can't let you do that." Pike said attempting to talk him down.

"I don't have time for this." Bellamy said annoyed. He jostled Clarke and she let out a short yelp.

"Car keys, NOW." He demanded.

"Please Pike, just do what he says." Clarke pleaded.

Pike lowered his head, pulling the keys from his pocket.

"Good. Now place them on the dresser next to the door. Then I want you and your friend here to walk to that far corner and lay down with your head facing the floor. You two will count to 100 before you get up. If you get up early or try to follow us then you will be responsible for the girl's death. If you do what I say, the girl goes home."

Pike and Bryan complied.

. . .

CLARKE

Once in the van Clarke looked up at Bellamy. The ordeal of being tied up, listening to him give his demands and feeling the warmth of his body against hers had completely turned her on.

Bellamy saw her looking at him from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"This is a total clusterfuck." He pulled the van out onto Lincoln Boulevard as she pulled the ties off from around her hands.

"Get on the 10 Freeway up here, we're going to West Hollywood."

"Where are we staying?"

"Lexa's. She and Raven are crashing at Echo's tonight so her house is open."

"She won't be pissed?"

"No, Lexa is a 'free spirit.' Her place is our place tonight. Plus she lets herself into my place all the time."

"Our place huh?" He licked his lips and Clarke wondered if he realized he was doing it.

"You have my phone?" He changed the subject.

"Yes." She handed it to him and he dialed.

"O," He paused for his sister's response and then continued, "I need you to pick us up tomorrow in West Hollywood. I'll explain everything when you get here but keep a low profile." He sat with his ear on the phone in silence while his sister continued on the other end of the line again.

"You done?" He asked into the line. "Good. I'll text you the address soon."

"That go OK?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, she's just giving me a hard time because she can tell I screwed something up."

Clarke smiled.

. . .

Once safe in Lexa's apartment, Clarke let out a breath of relief she didn't know she'd been holding in.

Clarke led Bellamy into the living room and he took a seat on the couch watching her curiously when she didn't follow him.

She moved around the back of the couch to a cabinet in the corner of the room and opened it, grabbing a bottle of scotch and two glasses from inside. She poured them each a glass and handed one to Bellamy.

"Come here." He lifted his chin slightly.

The pit of Clarke's stomach flipped at his request and she walked to the couch, sitting down a few inches away from him.

"So, what's our plan?" She asked taking a large sip of the scotch. It burned her throat in the best way possible, leaving a warm tingle through her body.

Bellamy took a sip of his scotch and then set it down on the coffee table. He looked at her with an intense hunger that made her shiver.

"My plan is to get you out of those clothes."

* * *

 **A/N: Two quick notes for you guys!**

 **1\. A hook-up is WAY overdue. Hot and heavy coming your way next chapter.**

 **2.** **I can't tell you guys enough how much I appreciate your reviews and follows! I am trying to improve my writing so all feedback is a HUGE help! If there is something you don't love/think could be better/etc. please let me know and the same thing goes for if there is something you do love/want me to keep doing/etc. My one request is that you please use specifics so that I know what to work on or what to continue doing! _(Looking at you 12 - you've been with me from the beginning and I'd love to get specifics!)_ **

**Thanks again for continuing to read and reminder - please follow and review if you would like me to continue with updates.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is the chapter where Bellarke finally get it on! Please note that this chapter is for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. To remind everyone where we left off last time (because it's been longer than usual since I last updated) Bellamy and Clarke had just arrived at Lexa's empty apartment after escaping from Pike and Bellamy had just told Clarke that his next plan was _to_ _get her out of her clothes_ . . . Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **CLARKE**

Clarke looked up into Bellamy's dark brown eyes. He softly smiled at her and she could feel the sudden excitement and nervousness move through her body.

She picked up her glass taking one more large swig of scotch.

"Easy there." Bellamy laughed as she spilled scotch down her chin. He took the glass from her and set it down on the coffee table beside them, his other hand ran along her chin wiping it clean. It reminded Clarke of her first day in the warehouse with Bellamy when he'd wiped the water off her chin and how her stomach had twisted from his touch.

She couldn't hold back anymore, Clarke hooked one hand behind his neck and pulled him into her, kissing him with a desire she'd been holding onto all evening.

She melted into him pulling him against her, deepening her kiss. She was ravenous.

Bellamy wrapped his arms around her waist, his soft lips taking over hers. She let out a slight moan from his touch and could feel his mouth slide into a lazy smile as she did it. She loved that he liked pleasing her.

Clarke sat back, unbuttoning his shirt and the two of them worked together to pull it off of him, freeing his strong, tan chest and muscular arms. Clarke ran her hands slowly down his chest to his waistband.

"Take me to the bedroom." Clarke begged, no patience left within her. Bellamy looped his arms around her backside and Clarke straddled him as he lifted her up carrying her across the apartment into the hallway.

Propping her against the wall in the hallway, he kissed her again moving his hands over her arm. He grabbed them and placed them above her head, holding them there with one arm he moved the other one down to her collarbone. His mouth moved to her neck, then ears, and then down to her chest.

"Fuck, Bellamy." She moaned as he trailed his tongue gently along her ear while continuing to restrain her arms.

He pulled back from her, releasing her, "Which room?" He said desperately, his deep voice turning her on even more.

Clarke grabbed his hand and pulled him into the guest bedroom, switching on a lamp in the corner of the room. The Queen bed was made with a plush, white comforter and the room was in impeccable shape per usual, Lexa always kept it clean.

Clarke pushed Bellamy down onto the bed straddling him but he quickly sat himself up and turned her around facing away from him.

"Not yet, Princess."

He pulled Clarke's dress up and pushed his hand underneath, taking her breast in one hand and wrapping his other hand around her, sliding it along her wetness slowly. She let out a surprised squeal from pleasure as he buried his head into her neck, running his tongue along it, gently sucking her skin.

"God you feel good." He said into her neck as he rubbed her more swiftly, making circles around her with his fingers.

Clarke let out a loud moan unable to control herself, the sensation of his hands and mouth on her was too much for her to take.

"I need you in me now." She begged as his fingers continued to tease her, faster now.

Bellamy pulled his hands away turning her back to face him and stood up, towering over her. Her entire body felt raw, buzzing with want.

Clarke quickly pulled her dress over her head, as Bellamy reached over to help her remove it. He let out a loud breath as she stood topless in a lace thong in front of him.

She grabbed his belt and adjusted it, tugging at it to free it from his pant loops. It slid out with a loud whip and she threw it across the room. Bellamy was already releasing his buttons.

She ran her fingertips gently down his body, from his chest to his stomach, down his thighs, back up and around his back. His breath hitched with her touch and he moved back as he pulled his pants down and stepped out of them.

"Get on the bed." He said with a slight smirk.

Clarke immediately moved to the bed, laying down on her back she half propped herself up on her arms looking at him, inviting him.

Bellamy kneeled onto the bed positioning himself between her legs above her. He cupped her breast with one hand and then slid it down her waist, to her hip where he hooked his fingers into her thong, pulling it off her as she helped him remove them.

Bellamy kissed her stomach up to her breasts. Clarke moved to her knees and grabbed his boxer briefs, pulling them off. She reached down and grabbed him with a gentle firmness. He was so hard and she needed him badly.

"Please, Bellamy." She begged.

Bellamy moved her back onto her back and pushed himself into her. The two of them let out a loud breath of relief as he entered.

He pulled back and pushed into her again slowly a few more times until they were completely aligned and then started moving into her faster.

He was propped over her with one hand and placed the other onto the side of her face, watching her as they moved together. Clarke moved her hips against his, deepening his thrusts and creating more friction.

They moved faster and faster together until Clarke couldn't hold out any longer. She pulled him down on top of her as she came, moaning loudly with her release.

"Holy shit." Clarke breathed heavily.

Bellamy moved her onto her side, spooning her with his arms wrapped around her breasts he continued to move in and out of her until he came, letting out a pained gasp.

The two of them lay breathing heavily on top of the bed.

Once they caught their breath again this repeated several more times throughout the night.

. . .

 **BELLAMY**

When Bellamy woke up, Clarke's naked body lay slumped over his.

He reached for his phone, careful not to wake her up and checked the time. It was 7:30 AM. He figured they'd gotten, maybe 4 hours of sleep.

He text Octavia telling her to pick him up at the address they were staying at and to make sure she had all of their things packed.

In less than a minute his phone vibrated with Octavia's response: "Be there in 45 minutes."

Bellamy put his phone down and began rousing Clarke by playing with her hair which lay across his chest. As she began to wake he slowly moved his hand, tracing her body.

Clarke moaned sleepily to his touch and he felt himself get hard. They had sex again.

. . .

"I think that is my favorite way to wake up." Clarke smiled at him as they got cleaned up afterward.

Bellamy frowned.

"What's wrong?" Clarke inquired.

"Octavia will be here soon, we have to get back to New York, figure out how to handle your Mom's goons. Deal with Roan. Figure out how to keep you safe."

"I don't want you to leave." It was an informative statement, not a request.

"I don't want to leave either, I still have a few rounds left in me." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

Clarke smiled slightly but her eyes remained soft. "Will we ever see each other again?"

Bellamy shook his head, "I don't know. Roan wants to kill you and your Mom wants to put me away for life."

The two of them stood in silence for a moment.

"Here, give me your number." He said pulling out his phone.

Clarke gave it to him and he saved it.

"I am going to have to lay low for a little while until I get a better handle on things. I will update you when I can."

Clarke rested a hand on Bellamy's forearm.

Bellamy kissed her on the top of her head and then wrapped himself around her, resting his chin on her head and breathing in her scent.

Bellamy's phone vibrated and it was Octavia. She had arrived early and was outside waiting.

"Is she here?" Clarke asked anxiously, hugging him closer.

Bellamy nodded, "Yeah, I have to go." He looked down at Clarke and kissed her softly goodbye.

"I will contact you when I can. You should call your Mom and tell her you're OK."

"Be careful. Tell O that I am really glad I got to meet her and to take care of you for me."

Bellamy nodded and left, closing the apartment door behind him.

 **CLARKE**

Clarke felt sick to her stomach. She had just been ready to let go of her experience in New York, forget about Bellamy, and then he showed up last night and she had been swept back into a whirlwind. She lay in bed trying to process everything when her phone buzzed.

It was Lexa to their group text: "Well? We ALL want to know!"

As upset as Clarke was, she let out a short laugh when she read it and then there was a second buzz from Echo.

"YASSSS! DID YOU SEE THE BABY ARM?!"

Clarke smiled at her immature, loving, wonderful friends.

She replied simply with: "5 times."

At that, the group text went crazy.

Raven: "5 TIMES?"

Lexa: "Ummmm, do I need to get a cleaning service to my apartment?"

Echo: "#relationshipgoals"

Raven: "NEED MORE DETAILS."

Lexa: "Ignore us. Go back to your sex God."

Clarke: "He's gone."

Raven: "Huh?"

Clarke: "Long story."

Lexa: "Are you still at my place?"

Clarke: "Yes."

Lexa: "We are on our way."

. . .

40 minutes later the girls arrived at Lexa's apartment with bags of goodies.

"We brought breakfast, chocolate and Kleenex." Lexa announced sitting down with Clarke who was perched on the couch, she gave her a kiss hello on the cheek and sat back into the couch.

"And Bloody Mary's." Echo contributed as she hugged Clarke.

Raven gave Clarke a supportive look in greeting and then began to pull food from bags to start making breakfast. Echo pulled out the Bloody Mary ingredients and began mixing her concoctions for the group.

Clarke was now on the spot and she began crying.

"I will kill him and break off his baby arm for hurting you." Echo announced.

Clarke laughed through her tears at that and then pulled herself together.

"No, no, he didn't do anything wrong." Clarke began to explain. "He was great. He just . . . he just had to go back to New York and I won't be able to see him again."

"Clarke, he is in a different state, not on another planet. You'll be able to see him." Raven quipped kindly from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know it's hard, long distance sucks." Lexa said honestly, "But there is Skype, you guys can at least video chat."

"No there is a lot more to the story that you guys don't understand." Clarke responded quietly.

"So enlighten us, you know you can tell us anything." Lexa urged.

"I need you three to promise you will never tell a soul what I am going to tell you."

"Of course." Echo and the girls looked at eachother, shaking their heads in agreement.

Echo handed a Bloody Mary to Raven and then balanced the other three glasses in her arms to bring them to the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Bellamy is mixed up with some dangerous people. Dangerous people that my Mom has dealt with."

"Oh fuuuuuck." Raven exclaimed as she dished out breakfast.

"Yeah, not great when you like someone that your District Attorney mother has dealt with. But he wants to protect me from all of it so he thinks we should cool things off, lay low for awhile."

"What do you think?" Lexa asked curiously.

"I think he is right, we need to keep our distance. But we just have this spark when we are together and it is so intense. I feel sick knowing I can't see him."

"What can we do to help?" Raven asked earnestly.

"Nothing, be your wonderful selves and pour way more vodka into my drink." Clarke said with a smile.

"Ok, now I want to hear about these 5 times . . ." Echo began.

 **[24 HOURS LATER]**

 **BELLAMY**

"You lied to me?" Roan's eyes cut into Bellamy.

"Would you have listened to reason?" Bellamy asked standing his ground.

"Did she even stab you or did you do that to yourself?"

Bellamy didn't answer.

"Jesus Blake." He laughed but then got serious again. "She is a liability. As long as she is around she is a threat to all of us."

"You're wrong. She hasn't said a thing and she won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because two days ago I was in LA and a couple of her Mom's guys picked me up and she got me out of there." Roan's eyebrows raised and he licked his teeth under his lips to control his temper.

"Maybe she let you go so that you would lead them back to the rest of us."

"No, she wouldn't do that to me."

"Why wouldn't she . . . Oh God did you screw the hostage Blake?!" Roan threw his hands up in exasperated annoyance.

Bellamy again didn't say anything.

"Fine, here's the deal. If she works a job for me, she'll be safe."

"Why would she agree to do that?"

"I don't know, I am sure you can figure out a way to convince her." Roan smiled.

"Why would you want her to do that?" Bellamy didn't like where this was going.

"If she does a job for me then I have something I can hold over her. As long as I have that leverage, I can sleep well and not worry about the cops showing up at my door."

"What's the job?"

"Monty is going to hack First Republic Bank."

"He's what?"

"In order to do it, he needs to get access to one of the bank computers."

"That is a terrible idea. There are cameras all over the bank. They will both be picked up and thrown in jail." Bellamy began to argue.

"No, the one thing holding us back was not having an appropriate distraction. With Clarke there he can get in and out without them even knowing we hit them. Even if they do figure out that they've been skimmed, there will be no way for them to tell when it started and who did it." Roan was excited and slapped Bellamy happily on the shoulder. "This is going to be great! We'll never have to do another job."

"OK, but I'm going too, I'm not letting her do this alone with Monty."

"Sure Blake, whatever you want." Roan said with a glint of something sinister in his eyes.

"I'll see you later." Bellamy made his way to the door.

"Hey Blake, one more thing" Roan called behind him. "Don't ever lie to me again." Bellamy shook his head to show he understood.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think?! Worth the wait? Remember to review if you'd like me to keep updating!**

 **Thanks for reading - you are the best!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi my favorite readers! Sorry for such a long delay with the story but I've been working and traveling quite a bit. Is everyone LOVING season 5 so far? I am still holding out for Bellarke.**

 **Reminder that the more favorites/follows and reviews that I get the more quickly I update so please let me know if you are enjoying the story.**

 **IMPORTANT: This chapter is for mature audiences only.**

-CHAPTER 11-

CLARKE

It had been three months since Clarke had seen Bellamy and she was continuing on like a trooper. Her friends kept her busy with different activities and when they weren't available she worked and sketched and exercised. Anything to keep herself distracted and moving forward. The more time that passed the more she realized that it was for the best that he hadn't reached out to her. It was dangerous for both of them.

All in all, it was helping. She didn't get excited anytime the phone rang anymore, her heart didn't jump to her throat when there was a knock on her door. She was over the hard part.

Occasionally, her mind would wander to the question of why? Maybe he came to the same conclusion as her, that it would be best to just call it what it was - a mistake. A hot, intense, life-changing mistake. She was disappointed that he never got in touch, a call to formally end things would at least have given her some closure.

Clarke had had a long day. It was Friday and she'd work late and had a first date thanks to peer pressure from her friends and a drunken Tinder spree. The date was OK. The guy was good looking and smart, he seemed genuinely kind too. He came off as a little too straight edge for her liking but wasn't she pretty straight edge too? Regardless of the good company she hated first dates, they were awkward and forced and it drained her.

She decided to make herself some tea and run a bath to relax for the rest of the evening. As she set the kettle on the stove and turned on the flames there was a knock on the door.

Clarke opened the door to an empty hallway, on the floor beneath her was a small gift bag. Could it be from her date?

She brought it inside and set it down on the kitchen counter next to her kettle. She opened it to find a cheap phone inside and a post-it note with the words "Miss me?" and a phone number.

Her kettle began screaming but for a few minutes, she stood there unaware until she finally snapped back to reality and shut off the stove, moving the kettle to a separate burner to cool.

She was no longer tired. With her adrenaline running off the charts she took a moment to ground herself taking a deep breath in and holding, and then a deep breath out. She repeated this several times and then dialed.

The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Hey." Bellamy's voice was warm.

"Bellamy." She attempted matter-of-factly but couldn't hide the genuine cheerfulness that washed over her.

"God I love hearing your voice, especially when you say my name." She could tell he was smiling on the other line and the way his voice had lowered as he'd said 'especially when you say my name' had set her entire body on fire.

"You could have fooled me, what took you so long?" She said half teasing, half serious. It had been three long months.

"That is a story I'd rather share in person." He responded lightly. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Why? Are you in town?" She asked hoping he wouldn't be able to tell how desperate she was for a 'yes' to her question.

"No." He paused as if debating whatever he was going to say next. "Listen, I talked to Roan. He's agreed to call bygones in exchange for a favor."

Clarke remained silent and Bellamy continued.

"I can't get into the details on the phone, can you meet me?"

She didn't hesitate.

"Yes, where?"

"Chicago. I can get you on a flight tonight."

Clarke hesitated thinking about what she'd need to pack and other logistics.

Bellamy continued, "If you have other things . . ."

She cut him off, "No, book the flight."

"Alright, you'll receive the tickets and further instructions in your email in the next 30 minutes. Your flight leaves at 11:50pm. I'll pick you up at the airport."

"Ok." She said, her mind preoccupied with everything she needed to do before leaving for LAX.

"Clarke?"

"Yes?" His voice brought her back to the conversation.

"Did you miss me?"

"That is an answer I'd rather share in person. See you soon." She hung up the phone.

Clarke quickly packed and made her way to the airport.

Once through security at LAX she made her way to a barstool at a restaurant near her gate.

"What'll it be sweety?" A flamboyant, skinny, blonde with bright green eyes asked.

"What's your strongest?" Clarke flashed a smile. "Not sweet." She added.

The bartender raised his eyebrows at her and lowered his shoulders.

"Oh, honey - one of those nights huh? I have just the trick."

A minute later he placed a drink down in front of her. Clarke took a sip and nearly spit it right back out. It tasted like gasoline.

. . .

It was really early when Clarke walked off the plane at O'Hare. She'd been here many times for work conferences and found comfort in her familiarity with it. The polished white floors and large windows gave it more light than most airports and she appreciated the openness of it.

As soon as she reached the terminal exit she spotted him. Bellamy stood with his eyes locked on her. He looked just as good, if not better than the last time she'd seen him. He was wearing dark fitted jeans, a black high v-neck t-shirt and low black work boots. She couldn't help but break into a large grin when they made eye contact.

He did too. She dropped her carry on bag and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same, lifting her up off the ground.

"It's really good to see you." He said.

"You too. How's O?"

"She's fine. Doesn't listen to a thing I say, but fine."

Clarke sensed that there was a little bit more meaning behind that statement and wondered what was going on between them.

"What do you mean?"

"She's dating Lincoln."

Clarke thought about Lincoln and how he had helped her after the kidnapping.

"And you don't want your sister dating a kidnapper?" She said pointedly hoping he'd see the irony.

"No, I don't." He's too old for her anyway.

"Does he treat her bad?" She asked.

"No, he treats her like a Queen."

"So it could be worse right?" Clarke tried to lighten his mood. She changed the subject. "So, where are we going anyway? Another bunker?" She said teasingly but then realized it might actually be a possibility.

"No, the Hilton Chicago."

. . .

BELLAMY

Bellamy and Clarke walked into the hotel and were surrounded by two grand staircases on either side of them. He watched her closely, observing her movements and facial expressions. She looked amazing.

"You've got to be exhausted. Why don't you go take a load off on those couches over there while I get us checked in."

She obliged.

A few minutes later he was pulling her off the couch and leading her to the elevators.

"Need a nap?" He asked but he did not plan on letting her get any sleep just yet.

"I'm surprisingly not tired." She said and he could see a glimpse of something dark run through her eyes.

He leaned into her, whispering into her ear, "You will be when I'm through with you." He saw a chill run through her and he smirked, pleased with himself.

In the elevator Bellamy inserted his key and hit the "PH" button. Clarke looked up at him wide-eyed.

"You booked the penthouse?" She said laughing.

"A special room for a special lady. I figured I owed you something nice after everything I've put you through." As soon as he'd said it he regretted it. He hated himself for what he'd put her through. He could see something change in her face and the mood shifted.

"How fucked up is it that I am more mad about you not calling me for three months than you kidnapping me?" Clarke looked at him for some kind of psychological evaluation.

"Trust me, I win in the fucked up category." He gave her a half smile.

The doors opened to an expansive suite with large windows overlooking the Chicago Waterfront. Sitting on a coffee table near the windows was a bottle of chilled champagne and chocolate covered strawberries.

Bellamy set their bags down while Clarke ran to the window. He followed and saddled up next to her.

"What an amazing view." She said.

"I've got a better one." He said looking at her.

She laughed looking up at him. He loved it when she laughed.

"You are so corny."

"If by corny you mean charming then yes, I am." He said, his eyebrows raised in defense.

Clarke took a deep breath, "Let's get the hard stuff out of the way. What's the favor that Roan wants from me?"

They moved over to the large plush couch and sat down facing one another.

Bellamy placed his hands on top of her knees, lightly squeezing them. "Roan wants you to go to First Republic Bank with one of our . . . friends . . . Monty, and open an account. Monty will go as your bodyguard."

"Why?"

"Monty needs to be in the bank to hack into their system to start skimming from them. You come from a wealthy family with New York roots and a clean record. It won't be suspicious if you go in and there is no way to tie it back to you if they ever figure it out."

"I highly doubt that," Clarke responded annoyed. "Are you sure Roan isn't setting me up?"

"Positive, he is money motivated. And as much of a dick as he is, he's like a brother to me and he knows I care about you."

Clarke pursed her lips in thought.

"If it helps, the banks are way more corrupt than Roan ever was. He at least looks out for his people. The banks just take whatever they can."

At that Clarke glared at him, " Are you defending the guy that wanted to kill me?" Her voice remained eerily controlled and he realized he'd fucked up again.

"No, I mean I didn't mean to . . . listen Clarke, I need you to do it. For me. This way I know you are safe from any remaining threat."

She stood up and walked to the window thinking. He followed behind her and turned her to face him.

"I need you safe. This should be easy. No guns - just you, Monty, and some really badass skimming technology. Monty is a good guy, I trust him."

Clarke leaned into him and kissed him softly.

"Ok, but it doesn't really seem like I have a choice do I?" Bellamy didn't respond because he knew she was right.

He pressed himself against her and was taken over with desire. The rest of the morning was a blur.

. . .

CLARKE

On Sunday morning Clarke woke up in Bellamy's arms. He was out and she envied his ability to sleep peacefully. She could never reach a full level of zen at night and last night was worse than usual since she knew she'd be leaving Bellamy again that evening.

The complete emptiness that would follow sat heavy in her chest.

Bellamy stirred and lazily opened his eyes.

"Morning beautiful."

"Bellamy," Clarke said unable to mask the sadness in her voice. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I missed you." She was answering his question from the phone call that they'd had just three days before but it seemed like a long time ago now. "I don't want to leave today. It's going to be five months before I see you again. Five months before we speak again." They had decided it would be best to stay out of contact, again, in order to avoid any suspicion until the bank job.

Bellamy pulled her into his arms, "Once the job's done Roan will be off your back. That is the most important thing."

"And then what?" She asked.

"And then you live your life, happy, carefree, and without any of us lowlifes dragging you down."

"So this is it for us then? Just a weekend of fun? Is that what I am to you?" She was now hurt and showing it with a simmering anger that was ready to explode.

"You know that's not true. But it's the right thing to do. You should move on. I am no good for you."

"Move on?" Clarke was livid.

"I'm not asking you to wait for me. You have too much good stuff going on. You have a great job with your medical practice, you have people who care about you. I will only bring you down."

Clarke grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard, running her other hand down his chest.

"You do not bring me down. You protect me. We are both just in a really fucked up situation, OK? This works," She tapped her hand on his chest, "We are a team and we can make it work. I can wait for you."

She kissed him again, breathing in his smell and he relaxed, pulling her into him and suddenly he was on top of her, grinding his body against hers.

Bellamy, straddling Clarke flipped her onto her stomach. As she began to adjust herself he placed his fists on either side of her.

"Don't move." He ordered, his mouth and breath hot and wet against her ear.

She felt small beneath him but in the best way possible.

She could feel and hear Bellamy moving as he removed his shirt. He tied it around her head, covering her eyes. She breathed in his smell from his shirt.

"Give me your hands." Bellamy took something soft and tied her arms behind her back.

He began running his hands over her body, then his mouth. He pulled off her underwear and spread her legs apart, running his hand up her leg until he reached her wet center.

Clarke let out a moan and bit her lip hard trying to pull some of her body's attention away from the pleasure, it was too intense. He ran his hand back down her leg and then up over her backside, leaning over her, his chest, sticky with sweat was now all over her back and she nearly screamed with pleasure as his lips found her neck and ear.

Clarke was on fire, her entire body alive and wanting.

"Untie me now." She begged, her voice a wanting rasp.

Bellamy pulled his shirt off from around her head and untied her hands. He then flipped her over with such ease that she yelped as she landed from surprise, her hands gripping his muscular arms to catch herself. Looking up at him she felt a welling of emotion from the way he was looking at her.

His big brown eyes told her so much. His vulnerable gaze made her melt and she kissed him with a slow, savory passion and warmth that made them both lose themselves.

Clarke pulled herself up and moved onto his lap. Her eyes still locked on his, she lowered herself until she felt him slide into her. The two of them moved together clinging to one another, afraid to let go in case they never held each other again.

As they moved faster and deeper, Clarke could feel herself building and she grasped onto Bellamy trying to stop herself. He let out a loud gasp as he pushed himself deeper into her and came. At that, Clarke let go and came with him. They sat like that for several minutes, clinging to each other. The only sound was their heaving breathing.

. . .

Back at O'Hare Clarke and Bellamy had some time to kill in the United terminal.

"Have you ever been to the tunnel here?" Clarke asked.

Bellamy looked at her quizzically, reminding her of a meme she'd once seen that showed a confused face surrounded by drawings of science and math tools and she held back a laugh.

"Follow me, I want to show you something."

She took Bellamy down an escalator and watched his eyes raise as the tunnel of neon lights came into view. She pulled him onto the moving walkway and they stood, their bodies entwined watching the light show above them. She felt his gaze move onto her and kissed him softly.

"Will you miss me?" She asked.

He kissed her again.

 **A/N: That is it for tonight. What did you think? Please leave a review to let me know and favorite/follow to get real-time updates when I add new chapters. I think this story will probably be complete by the end of the next one or two chapters. THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi my favorite readers! Clarke & Bellamy have been separated (again!) leaving things in an "it's complicated" situation. Thanks and enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 12**

::14 MONTHS LATER::

CLARKE

 _Clarke sat in the middle of a cold, dark room, tied to an old wooden chair. She stared into the darkness waiting in complete terror. She tried to scream for help but nothing came out no matter how hard she tried. From out of the darkness a figure appeared and as it lifted it's head Clarke's eyes bulged with fear._

 _"Deals off." Roan said coldly as he pointed a gun at her head and pulled the trigger._

Clarke woke with a start.

"What's wrong?" Wells came running into her room fully alert.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, bad dream." Clarke said shaking.

Wells pulled her into a hug, rubbing her arms to try to calm her down, but she was lost in her thoughts.

It had been a year and two months since she'd seen Bellamy in Chicago and she hadn't heard a word from him since. The plan was five months. He was going to get in touch with her in five months and they'd get the bank job done. She waited for him for four more months until she realized she was waiting for something that wasn't going to happen. At first, she was worried - what if something had happened to him? But after awhile she was hurt and that hurt turned into anger.

She'd managed to move on from the their tragic relationship, or fling, or whatever the hell it was, but her dreams wouldn't let her forget him.

Sometimes her dreams were everything her unconscious mind could hope for, she and Bellamy would be reunited and there would be no more danger or obstacles, only laughter and love and lightness.

But most of the time her dreams were terrifying or humiliating and they had become more frequent as her work trip to Chicago was approaching. Now it was the day she would be flying to Chicago and staying at the same Hilton that she'd stayed at with Bellamy 14 months earlier. It was going to be a difficult trip.

Wells had been helpful and patient with her. He was a good guy, who was caring and dependable. He wouldn't disappear on her and she appreciated that about their friendship the most. He had been one of her best friends since as far back as she could remember and she was so happy that he was in town staying with her for a month before his new job started. She knew that he could tell she'd been down for awhile now and loved that he made it seem like SHE was doing HIM the favor by hosting him. Unfortunately, as helpful as her best friend was he couldn't keep the dreams away.

Wells looked down at her with pity and concern, a look that she was growing used to.

"Clarke, have you thought more about seeing someone?" He had been on her for weeks now to go see a therapist about whatever was haunting her.

"Maybe. I'll think about it, OK?" She tried to be as convincing as possible. She knew better than anyone that a therapist would really help her out, but it was too dangerous. She worried she'd drop her guard and give up some kind of information that would hurt Bellamy, or Octavia, or get her Mom in trouble. She had to keep the secret to herself.

Wells didn't know about the kidnapping or her tragic love lost, he only knew the surface information she'd given him about herself. When he asked her what she was holding on to that was weighing her down she would simply say, "The past." and then made it clear she didn't want to talk about it.

Clarke gave Wells a quick peck on the cheek.

"I gotta pack." She said as she slipped out of bed and slid into her slippers.

Wells gave her a worried smile as she plopped her suitcase on the bed. "Ok, I'll be in the living room if you need me. Want some breakfast?"

She gave him a smile, "You really are the BEST of friends."

As she packed, she thought about the first time she dreamed about Bellamy. It was about 6 months after she'd last seen him, a month since she was supposed to hear from him.

 _In the dream, she was in New York on a crowded city street and while everyone buzzed around her in their mindless commutes, she saw him, maybe fifty yards away. He was trying to get to her but there were too many people between them. The two of them kept trying to get closer only to be pulled further apart by the crowd. Bellamy, looking desperate in his pursuit mouthed to her, "I never stopped."_ And then she woke up.

There had been no puzzle to decipher, she knew that in her dream Bellamy was telling her that he'd never stopped loving her and the immense sadness that overtook her led her to moping the rest of the week. Not just because of how deeply upsetting the dream was, but because that was all it was, a dream. Bellamy had cut her out of his life.

Her girlfriends had been amazing again during that time, keeping her busy, getting her drunk, and making her go out whenever possible. What they didn't realize was that every time they went out those first few months after their 5-month meeting date had lapsed, Clarke held out hope that he would somehow just appear, but he never did. She would scan crowds, check her phone, do double-takes anytime a man walked by that looked even remotely like Bellamy.

. . .

When Clarke arrived at the O'Hare airport she stopped for a moment and considered making a quick stop in the lights tunnel. She thought better about it and continued on. She couldn't, however, stop herself from glancing over at the spot that Bellamy had stood the last time she had exited the terminal. She remembered him there, with his big grin and felt a tight pang in her chest.

Arriving at the hotel was the hardest part for her, this was where she had spent her happiest weekend. Bellamy and she had spent that Saturday morning in bed together and then spent the afternoon and evening exploring the city. Saturday night had been filled with more passion and then their Sunday morning had been an intense morning of goodbye sex and what she thought was genuine adoration for one another.

She longed to be back in that place and time.

. . .

After the first day of the conference Clarke, exhausted, went up to her hotel room to get ready for a sponsored party for attendees. Determined to not spend one extra moment alone with her thoughts during this trip, she pulled out the fitted black dress and heels that she'd packed, put on some bright red lipstick, and headed downstairs to the ballroom.

She was surprised by the size of the party, there were probably 500 people dressed up and scattered throughout the ballroom, it had been decorated with thousands of twinkling white lights. A DJ had managed to get a large number of attendees on the dance floor (with help from the open bars that were dispersed around the room).

"Can I buy you a drink?" A tall blonde asked from behind her, a smug smile on his face.

Clarke held back an eye roll. "That depends, what brings you to this conference?"

"ALIE, the party sponsor. Names Riley, I'm on their sales team." Hi smiled wide again.

Clarke couldn't help but think that this guy was the worst.

"These two are on my team," Riley pulled another guy and a girl over to them. "This is Atom and Emori."

"Clarke." She introduced herself.

"Let's get some drinks, I'm too sober." Emori suggested.

The four of them went to the bar and took a shot and then grabbed two more drinks each, taking them to a spot near the dance floor.

Thirty minutes later Emori was dragging Clarke onto the dance floor. For a moment, she felt free. No sadness, no drama, no secrets - just music, dancing, and strangers.

The two of them were singing and dancing to her favorite song when she spun around and saw him.

All of the air was sucked out of the room.

Bellamy was standing amongst the crowd, across the dance floor. His eyes were locked on her.

 **A/N: There is a LOT MORE COMING, I have so much written but need to go through and edit before posting. REMINDER: Please review, follow, and favorite to let me know if you are enjoying it and get updates as soon as they come out! THANKS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi favorite readers! Thanks for your continued interest and support! It's been 14 months since Clarke last heard from Bellamy and now he's suddenly appeared at a conference Clarke is attending in Chicago. He will have a lot to answer for. — Don't forget to favorite (if you are enjoying it!) and follow for the fastest update alerts AND please review to let me know what you think! This is my first public story so I love hearing your feedback. Enjoy . . .**

 **CHAPTER 13**

CLARKE

Without breaking eye contact with Bellamy, Clarke yelled to Emori over her shoulder, "I'm too drunk I gotta got to bed, see you tomorrow."

Emori laughed, "Sleep well my little drunk dancing buddy!"

As Clarke began to make her way through the bodies on the dance floor she thought about her New York dream and frowned at the similarity. But unlike her dream, she had all the control this time. She was not prepared for the overwhelming hurt and fury that took her over.

"Follow me." She said through gritted teeth as she charged past Bellamy.

She didn't wait for a response or even see if he was following her. She just stormed past him and outside until she found a quiet block down the street. She was fuming and stood taking in deep breaths trying to regain her composure.

She could feel him approach her from behind.

"Clarke." Bellamy said carefully, aware that this was not a happy reunion.

"No!" She snapped, turning around to glare at him. "YOU don't get to talk." She continued, sticking her finger in his face "I waited like an idiot for you, thinking you felt the same way, that we'd figure it out. You HURT me."

Bellamy opened his mouth to respond but Clarke cut him off again.

"14 months Bellamy. I don't want to hear it. At least have the decency to spare me the bullshit." Clarke walked off and as she reached the middle of the block she felt Bellamy pull her into an alleyway and she was pushed up against the bricks of a building. He was angry.

"Waited for me huh?" He said with such disdain that Clarke was taken aback. "Listen Princess you got the deal of the century . . . I protected you by leaving you the fuck alone."

She shoved him away from her. Her eyes stinging with tears but she held them back.

"Spare me Bellamy, we both know this isn't a social call. Let me guess, Roan's calling in a favor?"

Bellamy raised his head to the sky and let out an exasperated breath. "No, you're right, it's not a social call."

"That's what I thought." Clarke was holding onto her hurt, fueled by anger to keep herself from bursting into tears. Fighting the urge to throw herself at him in a rage to make him feel the way he had hurt her.

"Just tell me what I need to do and then get the hell out of my life." A shot of pain crossed through Bellamy's eyes when she said it but she didn't falter.

Bellamy composed himself, "My pleasure, Princess. Let's go to the hotel and get this over with. I'll give you the details and promise you'll be rid of me real soon."

"You can tell me right here." Clarke said holding her ground.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're shivering." He pointed out.

Clarke refused to move but was suddenly aware of her body shaking uncontrollably, "Don't act like you suddenly give a shit. You can tell me whatever you need to right here." She repeated, her teeth chattering.

Without warning Bellamy swooped her up and threw her over his shoulder walking her through the alleyway back toward the street.

"Put me down!" She screamed, kicking her feet to get away from him. Bellamy dropped her with a loud growl of frustration, Clarke shoved him up against the wall. Without removing her hands from his chest she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Why didn't you come?" She cried, no longer able to hold it in.

Bellamy grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her hungrily. In the heat of the moment she gave in, returning his kiss attempting to take his entire being into her, pulling his hair to punish him. But within seconds she realized what was happening and pushed away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said, angrily. "I'm not just your plaything."

Bellamy stood with his head down.

"I have no idea what I'm doing. Let's just get this over with." Bellamy said cooly, as if he hadn't just kissed her, holding his hand out in the direction of the hotel to signal they should go. She walked out ahead of him toward the hotel. She couldn't believe this was the same guy that she'd fallen for. This Bellamy was cold and distant.

They walked back to the hotel in silence. Clarke's teeth were chattering but she refused to take Bellamy's jacket when he tried to put it on him. Instead, she brushed him off. When they entered the elevator, Clarke had to hold back her tears from the memory of his penthouse surprise. She was hyper aware of the space between them and hated it. It was a painful.

As they reached the door to her hotel room she stopped before opening it.

"You can't stay long." She said quietly and then scanned the hall before letting him into the room.

He noticed her scanning, "Why, expecting someone?" He raised his eyebrows as if suspecting something.

She looked up at him debating her answer.

"Maybe." She didn't know why she said it, but she wanted to hurt him. She wanted him to feel just a little bit of the pain that he had caused her.

Bellamy sat down on the edge of the bed. Clarke remained standing a few feet from him still aware of the space between them, her body tense from it, regardless of how much he had hurt her it was hard for her to stay away from him.

His shoulders were slumped as he looked up at her, "Ok, I'll make it quick."

He sighed and stood up, now towering above her. Something had shifted in his mood and he was suddenly all business.

"Next month." He began, "You'll fly to New York. The flight and hotel is already booked and you'll receive an email for them soon, you'll be flying for business purposes, looking for properties for a new practice in New York. Monty will go to the bank with you as your bodyguard, if anyone asks why you have a bodyguard you'll say it's because your Mom has a big criminal case and it's just a precaution. You'll go into the bank to set up an account for your new business. Complete the process and that's it. Monty will take care of the rest. You can close the account a few months after. Roan said he'd cover any costs you incur."

"Like my bail when I'm caught?" She quipped, raising an eyebrow.

"The plan covers everything, there is nothing that can go wrong."

"I highly doubt that." She pursed her lips annoyed. "Is that all?"

"Octavia will pick you up from the airport. You'll have a package with instructions waiting for you once you reach your hotel room . . ." He hesitated, "And you don't have to see me after tonight." He looked away from her as he said the last part.

She grabbed his chin pulling his eyes back to her. If this was the last time she was ever going to see him she had to know.

Softening, she asked, "Tell me why you didn't come for me. Did this not mean anything to you?"

He remained quiet considering his response.

BELLAMY

Bellamy couldn't believe Clarke's reaction to seeing him. He could understand her moving on and would respect her decision but couldn't understand her anger toward him. Her blue eyes bore into him and he held his gaze.

 _He remembered when he had gone to see her, a month after they were supposed to meet for the bank job. It had been 6-months since their time in Chicago and it had been the longest 6 months of his life. He couldn't wait any longer, he knew it was risky to make contact but decided it was worth it. He'd booked a last minute flight, unable to spend one more second away from her._

 _When he got to her apartment complex early on a Saturday morning he looked up at her door and thought his heart might jump out of his chest with anticipation. But within a split second everything fell apart._

 _Her door opened and a man walked out, Clarke following close behind in her pajamas. She leaned into him, giving him a long hug and then kissed him on the cheek goodbye. Bellamy had tunnel vision and felt sick. He considered confronting her but was too angry. He thought about pummeling the guy but realized that would likely land him in jail. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest and stomped on._

Bellamy's hurt and anger returned from the memory of seeing Clarke with the other man.

"I did come for you. You moved on. You made your choice and I wasn't going to get in the way."

Clarke looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Clarke, it doesn't suit you."

He wanted her to admit that she had been the one to move on, to cut ties. He had contacts who had eyes on her on her throughout the the 14-months and they told him about the man who had moved in with her, he fit the same description as the man he'd seen her with those months before.

"Listen, I'm really am sorry for everything you've been through because of me. I am glad it will all be over soon." He said sincerely as he let himself out. He was done playing games and done holding onto the past. Clarke would get the job done and he would move on.

CLARKE

The door closed behind Bellamy before Clarke could react.

She had no idea what he was talking about and wondered if he was messing with her.

Leaning against the door, she let go and the tears streamed down her face.

After several seconds composing herself she opened the door and slipped out of the room after him, hoping he wasn't gone yet.

. . .

Barefoot Clarke quickly walked down the long hallway of the hotel and turned the corner. Bellamy was waiting at the elevator door and caught her out of the corner of his eye. She could see something change in his demeanor but he didn't say anything. She walked over and stood next to him facing the elevator.

"How could you think I moved on with everything we've been through?" She waited for an answer but he remained silent.

"I thought about you every day. I missed you every day."

"I'm sure your boyfriend helped you get over that." He said with contempt.

Clarke looked at him confused again. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"I saw you with him Clarke. I saw you kiss him goodbye in the morning. I know he's living with you."

"Are you talking about Wells? My best friend from Kindergarten? Who is staying with me for a month because he knows how depressed I've been because my heart has been broken?"

The look that Bellamy gave her made her insides warm.

"Bellamy, you are the only one that I have ever loved. I wasn't ready to move on. I'm still not."

The elevator ding brought them out of their conversation.

"Come with me." He ordered taking her hand and leading her into the elevator.

The doors closed triggering them like a bell in a boxing ring. Within seconds Bellamy had Clarke up against the mirrored cell. They nearly inhaled one another whole with their animalist make out session.

Bellamy, gasping for air. "We are never separating again." He continued kissing her running his hands all over her body.

Clarke moved away from him as the doors opened on a higher floor, worried one of her conference colleagues might see her."

Bellamy must have been aware that Clarke was in fact on a work trip and wanted to keep some form of professional reputation because he looked out of the elevator to ensure the hallway was clear and then waved Clarke out. She followed obediently. As they turned down another hotel hallway a second elevator arrived and voices trailed into the floor's lobby.

Panicking that someone from the conference might see them, Clarke looked to Bellamy for help. Bellamy swung open a door and pushed Clarke in following close behind. He closed the door and pushed himself against her in the small room that held the ice machine. They stood in silence, his breath lightly brushing her neck, Bellamy ran his hand down Clarke's waist to her hip bone. She slid away from him and hit the button to get an ice cube. She put it in her mouth and unbuttoned his shirt running it along his chest and moving down toward his belly. He sighed with pleasure.

A door shut nearby and the two of them stopped and looked at each other.

"Bring the ice" he said as he opened the door and scoped the hallway. He took Clarke's hand and led her to his room.

 **A/N: That's all for this week's update . . . please leave a review to let me know what you thought! Next week we will get some updates on the rest of the crew and find out what happens during the bank job . . . get ready for some action! Reminder: Follow the story in order to get fast updates and if you are enjoying it don't forget to favorite it as well. Thanks again for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello my favorite readers! Clarke & Bellamy have reunited and are as strong as ever. But can circumstance tear them apart? With a bank robbery in motion and new wildcards thrown into the mix there are some obstacles ahead. Reminder: Favorite, follow and review to let me know what you think and get the fastest updates! Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 14**

 _Clarke_

When Clarke woke the clock said 5:23 AM. Her eyes were caked with the mascara she'd slept in and her head was throbbing. It took her a moment to register where she was and when the realization hit she was hesitant to turn over in case it had all been another one of her dreams.

It hadn't been, Bellamy lay sprawled out naked beside her. She smiled to herself.

Quietly and carefully, Clarke slipped out of bed and began a cumbersome search for her clothes. They were scattered all around the hotel room where she and Bellamy had thrown them while scrambling to the bed. She wanted to get back to her hotel room as quickly as possible to avoid the chance of running into other people from the conference in the same clothes she'd worn the night before, but she didn't like the idea of leaving Bellamy. She was afraid he might disappear into the wind.

Standing next to the bed, Clarke lightly jostled Bellamy to wake him up. He looked at her sleepily and without warning wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back into the bed next to him.

"You're not allowed to leave." He purred into her neck as he wrapped himself around her.

Clarke didn't fight him, it felt too good to be in his arms.

After a few minutes had gone by she turned to face him and kissed him.

"I have to go to my room before other people from the conference wake up. These are the last people I want to do a walk of shame in front of." She said honestly. "Wait 15 minutes and then come to my room, OK?"

"Ok." He said with a small one-sided smile.

Clarke made her way to the door and looked back at Bellamy, who was now sitting up on the edge of the bed, "You won't disappear on me?"

"Not a chance." He said with raised eyebrows and a reassuring smile.

…

Once Clarke made it back to her room, she let out a sigh of relief that no one had seen her and put the, "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. She walked into the bathroom, afraid to look at herself in the mirror. In her reflection, Clarke could see her mascara had smudged below her eyes giving her dark half circles, she giggled to herself with giddy disbelief of what had transpired. She couldn't believe what a mess she looked like. She washed her face, a feeble attempt to remove the lack of sleep and alcohol from her body.

She looked at her phone, 5 minutes had passed since she left Bellamy's room. For a moment she worried that she had been stupid for falling back into bed with him. He'd left her twice now, not to mention the fact that he'd kidnapped her. It had been an emotional toll that she did not want to experience again. As crazy as it seemed, even to herself, she decided to trust her gut. The passionate, intense, mind-blowing sexual chemistry and bond that they shared told her to give him another chance.

Clarke changed into a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

Bellamy knocked at exactly the 15-minute mark.

"Room service." He called playfully from the other side of the door.

Clarke opened the door, he was wearing a pair of slate gray jersey knit shorts and a black fleece pullover. It fit his body in all the right places accentuating his muscular legs and arms and broad shoulders. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then he looked her up and down.

"Those sweats aren't fooling anyone. You look so hot." Bellamy said, one eyebrow raised. "By the way, I brought you something, you left this in my room." He held out his hand and her bra dangled from his finger.

"Fuck." She said laughing at herself.

"I'd love to." He teased, kissing her on the cheek again.

Clarke couldn't help but smile at that. She bit her lip in thought and then gave Bellamy a side-eyed glance.

"We did get pretty dirty last night, maybe we should get cleaned up."

She placed a hand on Bellamy's bicep and slid it down to his hand, taking it with hers. Clarke led Bellamy into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Have I told you about how long I've wanted to get you in the shower?" He said with enthusiasm.

Clarke looked up at him, "No, tell me."

"Ever since you took that shower in the bunker, I couldn't get the thought of you under the stream of water out of my head."

"Good, let's give you the real visual then." She said as she stripped down to nothing.

. . .

 _Bellamy_

When Bellamy returned to New York he was walking in the clouds. He and Clarke were good again and after the bank job was done they were going to figure out a way to make it work once and for all.

He didn't think much about the text he'd received from Roan asking him to meet at the warehouse, but when he arrived his instincts told him something was seriously wrong.

A man Bellamy had never seen before stood next to Roan, he was tall and skinny, with a trimmed beard, and half of his head was shaved but he had a tuft of longer hair that fell over the other side of his face. Bellamy got a bad feeling about this guy.

"Who's this?" Bellamy asked Roan pointedly, without attempting to hide his distrust.

"Blake, I want you to meet our new business associate, Paxton McCreary. McCreary this is Blake, my right-hand man."

The man looked at Bellamy with an amused smile, as if he thought it was cute that he was included in this conversation, "Nice to meet you, Blake. Let's skip over the bullshit pleasantries and get to the money."

Bellamy kept his eyes on McCreary waiting for Roan's response.

"Fine. You arrive 20 minutes before we send Monty and the girl in. As soon as systems are a go you give us the signal and we . . ." Bellamy cut Roan off.

"Hold on, this guy is involved in THE job? How do you even know we can trust him?"

McCreary laughed seeming to enjoy Bellamy's concern which made him angry.

"Monty realized he wouldn't be able to complete the bank hack without some additional technology running in close proximity. He called his friend Diyoza who put us in touch with McCreary here. McCreary has the tech we need to get the hack done. And to answer your other question," He turned to look directly at McCreary, "I don't trust him." He turned back to Bellamy, "But he is the only one with the tech that we need who can help us get this done right now and he is going to make a shit ton of money by helping us so he has no reason to fuck us over."

"How do you know he's not with the Feds?" Bellamy continued.

"Oh, my wrap sheet is way too long to join up with the Feds." McCreary said proudly.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better about this?" Bellamy asked himself out loud, "Roan, if we are working with this guy the girl is out. I don't trust him and I won't let her get mixed up in it."

"She will work this job. You will make sure she gets on that plane and does her part. I don't care what you do with her after that."

"Don't worry Blake, your girlfriend will be safe under my watch, I am quite the gentleman."

Bellamy lost it at that, "You TOLD him?" He yelled at Roan.

"No, he didn't, it's obvious she's got you hot and bothered." McCreary smiled.

"If you fuck this up or do anything that I don't like, I'll end you." Bellamy said slowly through gritted teeth.

Roan broke the tension, "He won't fuck up Blake, he knows that means he'd have to deal with me." Roan smiled at both of them and continued on with the game plan.

…

Bellamy left the meeting fuming. He did not trust this man and felt even worse about Clarke's involvement. He didn't want any kind of loose ends in the mix and this guy was definitely a wildcard.

Walking into his apartment he grew wearier when he saw his sister waiting inside for him with Lincoln by her side. She seemed nervous.

 _Bellamy remembered when they'd told them they were dating just over a year before. He hadn't handled it well. But after a while, he came to understand how much they cared about each other and he knew that Lincoln made Octavia happy. That was all he ever wanted for her._

"What's wrong?" He asked and watched as Lincoln took her hand.

"Nothing." She said in the highest pitch voice he'd ever heard come out of her mouth, "I just, WE just," she said nodding her head toward Lincoln, "wanted to talk to you about something."

Bellamy tensed unsure what to expect.

"Ok." he waited.

"Lincoln and I . . . well you know we've been dating for awhile . . ."

"We're moving in together." Lincoln spit out.

Bellamy let out a loud belly laugh and couldn't stop.

"That's it?!" He continued laughing.

"Well . . . yeah. You aren't mad?" Octavia asked.

Bellamy contained his laughter, "No O. I'm not mad. You are my little sister and whatever makes you happy makes me happy."

"Thanks, big brother." She smiled giving him a tight hug.

"So we're good?" Lincoln asked.

"We're good." Bellamy said with a smile and patting him on the shoulder.

"Ok, now that we got that over with. What happened in Chicago? Did you see Clarke?" Octavia asked.

Bellamy gave Octavia and Lincoln the PG version of his reunion with Clarke in Chicago.

"I've got some bad news about the job. There is an outsider joining us. His name is Paxton McCreary." He looked at Lincoln, "You ever heard of him?"

Lincoln nodded, "Yeah, he's a psychopath. This is really bad news."

"What do you know about him?"

"A long history of violence against men and women. A lot of his colleagues tend to go missing. His girlfriends tend to end up in hospitals. He's hot-tempered and unpredictable."

Bellamy took a deep breath in. "This is not good."

. . .

After dinner, when Octavia and Lincoln left his apartment, Bellamy sat down on his couch and checked his watch. It was 8:45 PM on the East Coast, that meant it was 5:45 PM in Los Angeles, a little earlier than he said he would call but he wanted to hear Clarke's voice. He pulled out his new burner phone and dialed.

"You're early." Clarke scolded him.

"I couldn't wait any longer." He admitted. "God I miss you."

"I miss you too." She said quietly.

"Tell me something good about your day." He asked, hoping she could distract him from his news about McCreary.

"It's beautiful here, 76 degrees, not a cloud in the sky. I'm walking on the beach as we speak and the sand feels amazing beneath my bare feet." He could almost feel the heat of the sand and breeze from the ocean hit him.

"I wish I was there with you." He meant it.

"Bellamy, what's wrong?" She asked. He hated that she could read him so easily.

"Nothing, I can talk about on the phone, but I promise I'll take care of it, OK?"

"I know you will." She responded confidently, "Tell me something good about your day."

"This is the something good about my day."

They continued on speaking for hours into the night.

. . .

 **A/N: The bank job happens NEXT CHAPTER! Will it go as planned? Will Clarke and Bellamy be able to live happily ever after? Keep up by favoriting and following and PLEASE review to let me know what you think! Thanks again for your support, I am really enjoying this experience!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello my favorite readers! Apologies for the delay but I was traveling internationally for a few weeks and fell behind on everything. This chapter gets PRETTY CRAZY REALLY FAST. It was written very quickly so apologies if there are any typos. I am pretty happy with where I am going here - would love to hear what you all think! Don't forget to review/favorite/follow to get the fastest story updates. ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 15**

CLARKE

::One month later::

When Clarke arrived at baggage claim in the Newark airport she found a stranger standing with a sign that read, "C. Griffin."

Clarke walked up to him and introduced herself.

"Hello Ms. Griffin, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Marcus but people call me 'Kane'. I'll be driving you today to your hotel." He said with a big smile. "Do you have any checked bags to pick up?"

"No, I travel light." Clarke gave a small sliver of a smile.

Kane took Clarke's carry-on bag, "Shall we then?"

Just outside the automated airport doors was a long, black, stretch limousine. Kane opened the passenger door and Clarke climbed in.

"Hi!" Came a cheery voice from within. Clarke jumped at the sound.

Octavia came at her, balancing a mixed drink in one hand, and gave her a big hug.

"Hi!" Clarke said with effort since Octavia was squeezing her.

Octavia plopped down on the leather seat across from Clarke and opened up a panel in the cherry wood shelf that lined the vehicle.

"I have so many things to tell you and ask you but FIRST, you need a drink. What would you like? Gin and Tonic? Champagne? Beer?"

Clarke, who had only ridden in a (beat up) limo once in high school for prom was impressed by the interior of the car. Dark inside with black leather seats, beautiful dark wooden lining, it was very sleek.

"Hm, I feel like a limo calls for champagne." Clarke smiled and gladly accepted the glass Octavia handed her.

Kane was already in the driver's seat and looked back at Clarke and Octavia.

"Should you ladies need anything, please just hit the down arrow on the panel next to the window behind me, I am going to close it for your privacy. Considering traffic we should arrive at the hotel in approximately 1 hour and 20 minutes. Please help yourself to anything in the back, we have beverages and snacks."

"Thank you." The girls chimed. Kane shut the window and they were alone.

"Ok, so you and my brother?" She smiled teasingly.

"Seem to attract trouble?" Clarke responded, feigning innocence.

"And yet, can't stay away from each other."

"Do you think we are crazy?"

"Yes, but I dig it. I've never seen my brother so off his game when he's with you or talking about you or worrying about you. He can't think straight. It's nice to see and nice to know he actually is human and not some cyborg built to drive me crazy." She laughed. "In fact, he was so worried about you for this job he got me in on it to make sure you were taken care of since he couldn't be here himself."

"I really care about him." Clarke admitted in a more serious tone. It made her happy to hear that maybe Bellamy was really just as wound up in her as she was with him.

"I know you do." Octavia responded genuinely, "I knew how much you cared the first time I saw you two together in that club in LA. You guys have a pretty powerful connection."

"So you and Lincoln?" Clarke changed the subject.

Octavia smiled, "I've been chasing that boy for years. It's about time he came around."

"So what was it that did it?"

"I wouldn't take no for an answer. I've always known he loved me regardless of how much he tried to play it cool. He was so in his head about what Bellamy would think."

"What? That's crazy! Knowing your brother I am sure he was more than accepting of the news." Clarke said with obvious sarcasm and the two of them busted out into a fit of laughter.

After the two of them had a few moments to compose themselves Octavia looked up at Clarke.

"I know you don't want to be here or do this, but it will go well tomorrow and then it will all be over." Octavia said reassuringly. "Ready for the final details?"

Clarke nodded and Octavia gave her the final plans. When she finished she pulled an envelope out of her back pocket and handed it to Clarke.

"Before I forget, Bellamy asked me to give this to you."

Clarke ran her fingers around the envelope but left it unopened. "Thank you." She wanted to read it when she was alone.

Clarke and Octavia chatted about non-criminal topics the remainder of the ride, things like friends, their jobs, Lincoln and Bellamy, and upcoming trips they had planned. It almost felt like a normal day out but reality sunk in once they arrived at the hotel.

…

After unpacking her things, Clarke sat down on her bed with the envelope from Bellamy and opened it.

It read:

 _Clarke,_

 _I wish I could be right by your side tomorrow. Even though you won't see me, I will be there the entire time, keeping an eye on you. When it's all over I will meet you at the hotel at 7pm._

 _~B_

Clarke held the letter against her chest and took a deep breath in. She felt better knowing that Bellamy would be there tomorrow and watching her back.

Unfortunately, Bellamy's note wasn't enough to help her sleep. She tossed and turned most of the night, her brain wired and worrying about what could go wrong. Until finally, at around 3am she slipped into a restless sleep.

. . .

2PM THE NEXT DAY

Monty held the door to the bank open for Clarke, she was nervous but kept a cool demeanor. After meeting with Monty a few hours earlier she felt confident in his hands.

The two of them made quite a pair, Monty with his dark fitted suit and sunglasses looked more like a movie star than a bodyguard and Clarke, in her white, mid-length summer dress that fitted snug on top and flowed on the bottom was a vision. They looked good and they looked like they had money.

Immediately a man in a suit came to greet them and ushered them into a private room to meet with one of the bank's Vice Presidents.

"Ms. Griffin, it's a pleasure to meet you. And you are . . . Mr. Griffin?" She turned to Monty questioningly.

"Monty Green." He smiled and reached out his hand to shake hers.

"My bodyguard. Having the New York DA as your mother comes with its quirks." Clarke added, rolling her eyes to feign annoyance with his company.

"Oh, well nice to meet you both. My name is Harper McIntyre, I'll be helping you open your business account today." She began.

After several minutes, Clarke began to feel that something wasn't right. From the corner of her eye she could see Monty typing on his phone but she had not yet received the signal from him that he was in the bank's system.

"Harper, I hate to interrupt but I am a bit thirsty, do you have any water here?"

Harper smiled and stood, "Yes of course, give me just one moment. Mr. Green would you like some water as well?"

"No thank you Ms. McIntyre."

"Please, call me Harper." She flashed him a smile.

As soon as she walked out the door Clarke turned to Monty, "What is going on?" She whispered frantically.

"I don't have the green light from McCreary yet so I can't get into the system without alerting their IT security systems. If worse comes to worst then we will just abort the job today and try again another time." He reassured her.

Clarke didn't know who McCreary was, she had been given very minimal information about the operation. She just nodded her head and let out a deep breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding in, relieved that they may not be committing a felony today.

A moment later Harper walked back in with some water just as a loud bang shook the building. A powerful blast knocked Harper off her feet and Monty rushed to her aid. She was rattled but seemed to be OK.

Clarke was frozen in shock, she stood near the doorway as dust and debris settled around the main lobby, through the dust walked in around 15 dark figures carrying guns.

"Nobody move or I will kill every single one of you. Get down on the floor with your hands and legs spread, do not move." A tall man in the front of the group yelled.

Three men approached the bank tellers, guns raised.

"GIVE US ANY CASH YOU HAVE RIGHT NOW." One yelled at a young teller who was uncontrollably crying and shaking.

As this happened the tall man made his way to the room that Monty, Harper and Clarke were in. He picked up Harper and threw her out of the room into the lobby closing the door behind him.

"What did you do McCreary?!" Monty asked.

"We have 3 minutes before the cops get here. Can you get into the system directly from that computer?" He nodded his head toward the computer Harper had been using.

Monty nodded.

"Then get it done, you've got 1 minute before we have to make a run."

Monty got to work.

McCreary seemed to relax a little and slowly moved his attention to Clarke. He looked her up and down, tilting his head as if he was really enjoying it.

"Clarke, I can see why Blake is so fond of you." He gave a small smile and licked his lips.

She didn't say a word, just held his gaze.

"Ok, done. Let's go." Monty said quickly, standing up to leave.

McCreary held out his arm pushing Monty back and swung his gun knocking Monty across the head with it. Monty went down and didn't move.

Clarke screamed and McCreary came toward her, grabbing her arm.

"You're coming with me darlin'."

She tried to fight him off but something struck her and she went out cold.

. . .

BELLAMY

Everything had gone wrong. He'd been watching Clarke and seen her walk into the bank. She looked beautiful in that white dress and he wondered if she'd worn it to tease him. He couldn't wait to take it off her.

After he knew she was in the bank with Monty he went straight to the van in an alleyway across the street that McCreary was camped out in to keep his eye on him. He didn't trust the guy.

About 5 minutes later McCreary came out of the van cursing.

"What's the problem?" Bellamy asked guarded.

"The whole fucking system isn't working. I tested this piece of shit program 3 times last night and now it's not fucking working."

"Can you fix it?" Bellamy was getting anxious.

"Yeah." Watch the van I'll be back in 2 minutes.

"No, you are not leaving here." Bellamy got in his way.

"Listen, Blake. I need to get my backup computer from around the corner. I'm not stupid, I came with a plan B."

"Fine, I'll come with you." Bellamy insisted.

McCreary let out a loud whistle and 3 men entered the alleyway, surrounding Bellamy.

Seeing the predicament he was in, Bellamy didn't stop to think, he swung at McCreary but McCreary ducked and the blow connected with his shoulder instead of his face. At that the three other men jumped on top of him, beating him until he couldn't move.

Bellamy lay on the street, the wind knocked out of him in a pool of his own blood.

After a few minutes Bellamy, going on adrenaline managed to crawl up onto his knees and then feet and then make his way to the street. A large hole replaced where the bank entrance had just a few minutes before. The sight was shocking.

At that time, he watched a few men and then McCreary walk right through the hole out of the bank. Bellamy let out a loud guttural cry when he realized that McCreary was carrying an unconscious Clarke over his shoulder. The men got into a car that was idled out in front of the bank and sped off.

Bellamy memorized the license plate and pulled out his cell phone. He took a deep breath and dialed.

"Roan. McCreary fucked us. He blew up the fucking bank. His guys jumped me. He kidnapped Clarke. It's a complete fucking mess. I need you to get every one of our men to any known residences, warehouses, you-name-it that has any kind of connection with McCreary to find Clarke before he does anything to her."

Roan was silent for a moment, "Don't do anything stupid Bellamy. Standby and wait for my call." He hung up the phone.

Bellamy couldn't believe what he'd just heard, he was on his own.

He dialed another number.

"Good afternoon, you've reached the office of District Attorney Abigail Griffin, how may I help you?" A friendly voice picked up.

"I need to speak with Abby immediately." Bellamy's voice was frantic.

"I'm sorry but she is in a meeting, can I take a message so she can call you back when she is available?

"It's an emergency, about her daughter Clarke, get her on the phone now!" Bellamy yelled.

"One moment."

"This is Abigail."

"Abby, I need you to listen. Clarke is in serious danger. I need to find her. Do you still have your contact at the police office? I need him to look up a license plate number so I can see what address it's registered to."

"I don't find prank phone calls funny and if you call here again I will sue you for harassment."

"Wait, please don't hang up. My name is Bellamy Blake." There was silence on the other end for a few moments and Bellamy thought she had hung up.

"Bellamy Blake? You mean Bellamy Blake, as in my daughter's kidnapper?"

"Yes . . . and boyfriend." He wasn't sure why he said it, he just wanted her to know somehow that he was on her side.

"You have some fucking nerve calling me."

"I don't blame you for hating me, but we have a shared interest in your daughter. Just a few minutes ago a man named Paxton McCreary blew a hole through First Republic Bank and when he left, he took Clarke with him. He is a very dangerous man and I need to find out where that car is registered now."

"Give me the license plate number."

Bellamy recited the number he'd memorized.

"Can I reach you at this number?" Abby asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll let you know as soon as I have an address."

Bellamy ran into the bank where everyone was crying and trying to reunite with one another. He ran straight to the office he knew the meeting was taking place in and found Monty struggling on the floor, a blonde woman who Bellamy was crouched beside him.

"He OK?" He asked the woman.

"He has a pretty bad head wound. But he's semi-conscious."

"I'm a doctor and will take a look, please go call an ambulance."

As soon as the woman left the room Bellamy turned to Monty.

"Where did he take her?"

"I don't know." Monty was having trouble speaking.

The woman came back into the room. "The paramedics are already on their way."

"Take care of him, I need to check on others." Bellamy lied as he took off.

A miserable 15 minutes later his phone rang. It was Abby.

"I have an address in the Bronx, police are on their way now." For the first time Bellamy heard the District Attorney's voice crack.

Bellamy let out a loud sigh or relief.

"I'll let you know if they find her. Keep your phone on." She hung up.

A moment later his phone rang again. It was Roan.

"The bank job got done. McCreary says Clarke isn't with them."

"Bullshit. I saw McCreary take her." Bellamy was fuming.

"Yeah, I called bullshit too. He said you could come to see for yourself. He's at their warehouse in Queens. You go ahead, I'll round up the boys and have them meet us there."

Bellamy jumped into the back of the van and grabbed two guns from a carrying case inside. He turned on the car and sped out of the alleyway headed toward Queens.

 **A/N: Well . . .?! What do you think?! McCreary has Clarke captive . . . Bellamy is heading to try and save the day . . . what could go wrong right? Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review ~ and to get faster updates on the story don't forget to favorite and follow. Thanks so much for reading! XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello my favorite readers! This. Is. The. Last. Chapter. Hold onto your seats because you are in for a ride. When you've finished please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Don't forget, we left off after the bank robbery . . . McCreary has taken Clarke and Bellamy is desperately trying to find her.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains sexual assault and/or violence themes which may be triggering to survivors.**

 **-CHAPTER 16-**

CLARKE

Clarke came to on a cold cement floor. She attempted to lift her head up but a shot of searing pain rushed through her so she gave up, relaxing her body against the hard floor.

She didn't know where she was, and she felt exposed and vulnerable.

Two feet appeared in front of her face and then came a voice.

"She's waking up boss."

"Ok, you know the drill. Keep her quiet. If she tries anything you shut her up any way you want just don't kill her, I have plans for this one."

"You got it."

BELLAMY

Roan, Lincoln, Murphy, Miller and about 10 other men and women they had close connections with showed up at McCreary's warehouse in Queens just 5 minutes after Bellamy had arrived. Before their arrival, he had done a quick casing of the house.

He approached Roan.

"I've got at least 3 men outside the building. Two here in the front, one around back. Unsure about the number inside."

"This is a goddamn mess." Roan angrily complained.

The group walked to the front door and were let in.

McCreary stood in the middle of the warehouse with about 30 armed men around him, a smirk on his face.

"Looking good Blake" McCreary said when Bellamy came into view.

"Where is she?" Bellamy asked pointedly.

"Who?" McCreary asked confused.

Bellamy charged at McCreary but Lincoln and Murphy grabbed him and pulled him back as several men walked in front of McCreary, guns raised.

"Blake, chill out. McCreary, explain what just happened with my bank job." Roan said, slightly easing the tension.

McCreary smiled and his eyes narrowed.

"Our plan just made us a lot of money."

"We had a risk-free plan and you turned this into a goddamn fireworks show. You beat two of my men. You took the girl. Explain before I lose it."

"Listen, plan A didn't work. This was my backup and we are now all very rich men. You're welcome. Blake here . . ." he pointed at Bellamy accusingly, "got in my way as I was moving on to plan B. My guys got a little over-enthusiastic about keeping him out of my way but no real harm done. And Monty, I just gave him a gentle knock on the head to help set the stage for him, less likely for anyone to suspect that he was involved this way. Clarke, unfortunately, was a little hysterical with all the commotion and passed out, I did the gentlemanly thing and brought her with us to make sure she was OK. When she came to in the van she asked to be dropped off along the way here, we complied."

"BULLSHIT!" Bellamy yelled.

Roan looked at him with a warning glare telling him to stop.

"Where did you drop her off?" Roan asked.

"The corner of 101st and Ark street."

"Lincoln, go check it out." Lincoln immediately turned and walked out the door.

"Roan you know she's here." Bellamy said anxiously.

"Ye of little faith." McCreary acted as if he was hurt by Bellamy's accusation.

"You'll let us look around then." Roan stated.

The corner of McCreary's mouth went up.

"No, I can't let you do that, my place is my business and I don't like people going through my business. Neither do they." He nodded his head toward the armed men surrounding him.

"If I find out you were lying to me, we are going to have a problem," Roan stated. "I really hope for your sake that we don't."

Roan looked at the crew that had come with him to the warehouse to address them.

"All of you, we are leaving. Now." He turned.

Bellamy followed him out.

"Roan what are you doing, she's in there, or somewhere nearby. We can't leave her."

Roan took a deep breath. "She probably is, but we are outnumbered and I couldn't risk everyone without being sure."

"I'm not leaving," Bellamy said. "If you aren't going to help her I need you to do to me a favor."

"Name it."

"Call this number, it goes directly to Abby Griffin. Give her this address."

"You want me to call Abby Fucking Griffin and tell her where my bank robbery partner is hiding out?"

"She'll send police who can come in and deal with McCreary."

"If he gets arrested he could talk. We could all end up in jail."

"Roan if she dies I die." Bellamy begged.

"Goddamnit!" Roan yelled but Bellamy knew he meant that he was agreeing to his request.

"Thank you, be fast."

"Be careful." Roan said.

 _CLARKE_

Clarke's head was feeling good enough for her to sit up but she still felt out of it. She was having a hard time concentrating and wondered if she had a concussion.

The door to the room she was in opened and McCreary walked in. Her entire body tensed and she felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Out." McCreary said to a man that had been standing on the other side of the room. The man left.

Looking at her, McCreary couldn't hide his excitement.

"Well Clarke," He drawled, "I'm just not sure what to do with you." He smiled with a sick joy that made Clarke nauseous.

He grabbed her hard by both arms and pulled her up, sitting her down on a nearby metal chair, tying her hands behind her.

"Please," Clarke said, trying to get through to him. "Please just let me go."

McCreary, who was standing above her squatted down to be at her level. He looked her up and down.

"I like when you beg Clarke." He looked into her eyes. "You know, I've thought of many ways to torture and kill your mom over the years. Did you know that she's put me away a few times?"

Clarke did not know. And she closed her eyes realizing there she was in serious danger.

"She's even shown up at my parole hearings to argue that I not get released." A smile crept along his lips.

"I can't think of anything so perfect as to having you fall into my lap." He took Clarke's hair in his hand, running his fingers through it.

Clarke tried to pull her head away but McCreary pulled her hair hard toward him.

"There are so many ways I can torment your Mom through you." He put a hand on her upper thigh and slid it up higher. Clarke pushed her legs together trying to keep his hand away.

"I can touch you." He pulled out a knife from his pocket and rested the blade on Clarke's sternum.

"I can hurt you." He slowly and gently ran the blade down Clarke's chest between her breasts. She took in a nervous breath afraid to move or say anything that would set him off. He added some pressure to the blade which pierced her skin and she let out a surprised cry.

"Hell Clarke, I could just shove this into you right now and get it all over with, but where's the fun in that?"

He pulled the blade back and wiped the small amount of blood off on Clarke's dress. Then, without warning, he cut the straps from her dress. The top of her dress drooped down, just barely covering her bosom.

"Stop." Clarke stated firmly. With the little strength she had, she lifted the chair up, attempting to swing it at McCreary.

He easily moved out of the way and laughed at her feeble effort. He knocked her back down to a sitting position and grabbed her throat in one hand. He squeezed hard moving closer to her, watching her as she struggled to breathe. Then his hand relaxed.

Clarke gasped trying to take in air, coughing violently. As she did so, McCreary cut her ties loose and lifted her up on top of a table, pushing her down and spreading her legs with his to stand in between them.

"No!" She yelled but he smacked her with such force she saw stars. He started undoing his belt with one hand as he pushed her dress up with the other.

"DON'T MOVE OR I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!" Came Bellamy's voice from behind them.

 _BELLAMY_

Bellamy could see McCreary hunched over Clarke and debated killing him right then. He had a gun pointed directly at his head.

McCreary put his hands up in the air and backed away from Clarke across the room.

Bellamy ran to Clarke, keeping one eye on McCreary as he quickly examined her. "Jesus, are you OK?" He asked with pained concern.

Clarke started crying and shook her head. Bellamy helped her up to a sitting position and she clung to his arm.

"What did you do to her?" Bellamy looked at McCreary with rage, taking a step toward him and pointing the gun again.

"Now wait a minute Blake," McCreary held his hands up in front of him, backing away.

"Bellamy, don't." Clarke got down from the table, resting her hand on it for support. "He's not worth it, I don't want to lose you." She put a hand on his arm and slowly lowered it with him.

He didn't want to lose Clarke either and he knew if he killed McCreary he'd serve time.

At that time chaos broke loose, what seemed like 50 swat team members swarmed into the room.

"DROP THE GUN! HANDS UP!"

Bellamy slowly placed his gun on the ground and put his hands in the air.

McCreary looked at the swat team and then looked at Clarke and Bellamy. He pulled out a gun from the back of his waistband, pointing it at Clarke. "For Abby." He smirked as he pulled the trigger.

Bellamy didn't think, he jumped in front of Clarke blocking her from the shot and the bullet landed in his back. He went down as gunfire rang out.

 _CLARKE_

Bellamy lay in a hospital bed after surgery, he'd nearly bled to death before they got to the ER and Clarke was a mess worrying about him.

He opened his eyes and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey you." She smiled.

"Hey." His deep voice was hoarse.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot." He said attempting to sit up. He grimaced and relaxed. Clarke put her hands on his chest and arm.

"Don't try to sit up." She ordered. "You need to rest for a while, you just had major surgery."

He looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Did he . . ." Bellamy hesitated and decided against his question. "Are you OK?"

Clarke thought about what almost happened and was sick to her stomach.

"It could have been much worse, you got there right in time. And I will be OK. Minor concussion so I'm a little out of it, but I am OK thanks to you."

"You got in this mess thanks to me." Bellamy said

"No, Roan got both of us into this mess."

"I'll never forgive myself . . . what he was going to do to you . . . it makes me sick."

Clarke intertwined her fingers with his. "I know. But you found me, you jumped in front of a bullet to protect me."

Bellamy reached his uninjured arm up to her face and stroked her cheek, "I love you so much."

Clarke rested her forehead on his, "I love you so much too."

She kissed him tenderly, afraid she might hurt him.

"What happened to McCreary?" Bellamy asked.

"He was shot 5 times. He's somewhere in this hospital too."

"As long as he is alive you are not safe." Clarke knew he was right but there was nothing she could do about it.

"I know, but let's worry about one thing at a time. He's in critical condition so he is no threat to us right now." Clarke eased his worry for the moment.

::::3 MONTHS LATER::::

 _CLARKE_

Clarke opened the door to her mother's house and looked behind her at Bellamy.

"Come on, she's not going to bite."

Bellamy took a deep breath in, "You sure about that?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly and Clarke laughed.

Abby came into view, "I do bite." She smiled having heard them. "You must be Bellamy, my daughter's kidnapper, and boyfriend." She raised her eyebrows.

"And the man who saved my life." Clarke added, "So try to cut him some slack."

"Thank you for taking a bullet for my daughter."

"I would do anything for her." Bellamy said sincerely.

"Good, I'll hold you to that."

Abby motioned for them to enter the house but furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed a man standing outside by their car.

"Who's he?" She asked Clarke, alarm in her voice.

"That is Kane, he runs a driving and security service. Since McCreary is on the mend and has his arraignment soon we decided it'd be best to have him join us while we are in town. Just to be safe."

"Well tell him to come in then, I'd like to meet your security detail and we have plenty of food to go around."

Clarke waved Kane over.

"Kane, I'd like to introduce you to my mom Abby."

Kane and Abby locked eyes, "Pleasure to meet you Abby."

BELLAMY

That evening after making love, Bellamy looked at Clarke who lay staring at the ceiling.

"What's going on in that head?" Bellamy asked, wrapping his hand around her cheek and the back of her head so that she'd face him.

"Does being back in New York make you wish you still lived here?"

"No, it's the opposite. I do miss O, but I love it out West. It feels good to have ocean breezes and the sun . . . and you." He kissed her to try to show her how much he meant it.

After a few moments of silence, Clarke asked,

"Do you think we will ever be safe with McCreary still around?"

"No, but we've got a lot of eyes on him and if he does anything suspicious we'll know."  
He looked into her big blue eyes, "I would die before I let anything happen to you."

"That's what scares me, I am so afraid I will lose you." She rested her head against his chest and he held her tight.

"As long as we stick together we will be OK." He promised. "On another note, I'm pretty sure your Mom has the hots for Kane."

"You thought so too?" She laughed.

"Yeah, just think . . . Kane could be your new Dad."

::::TWO MONTHS LATER:::

 _CLARKE_

Clarke dropped the mail on her table and noticed a small envelope with no return address. The postage was marked from New York so she opened it thinking it must be from Octavia.

 _"Clarke,_  
 _Thinking of you every single day. Are you thinking of me too?_  
 _I'll be seeing you,_  
 _~M"_

Clarke turned white. She called for Bellamy, showing him the note.

"We need to handle this." She said, crushing the note in her hand.

Bellamy nodded and pulled her into him. "We'll figure it out." He tried to reassure her but Clarke knew that McCreary would never stop.

He needed to be eliminated and she was going to make sure it happened.

 **-THE END-**

 **A/N: I know, I know . . . I ended it with a bit of a cliffhanger. But it's the 100 so it can't always be a 100% definite happy ending right? Thank you all so much for your continued support and for reading my story! If you'd like to come back to the story in the future, don't forget to favorite it. Please help me be a better writer/storyteller by leaving a review . . . what did think? Was it worth the read? Did you have a favorite character or scene? Thank you!**


End file.
